El Pacificador
by LunaD98
Summary: Ni Peeta, ni Katniss, esperaban que la pasión estallara entre ellos. ¿Qué prevalecerá, las palabras o las acciones? ¿Puede un Pacificador domar a una novia guerrera?
1. Capítulo 1

– ¿De dónde has sacado este vestido? – Katniss tiró del escote de su vestido sin éxito. – Debiste haberme dejado ceñir mis pechos. Son muy grandes.

No importaba lo mucho que ella los intentara aplanar una y otra vez, sus pechos se negaban a reducir su volumen.Al contrario, sus colinas gemelas parecían haber crecido tres veces desde que había usado un vestido por última vez.

– Confía en mí, cariño. No hay tal cosa como unos pechos demasiado grandes o demasiado rollizos. – Comentó la madre de Katniss, ahuecando el encaje negro que le cubría el cuello y haciendo que Katniss no pudiera contener una risita.

– Me haces cosquillas.

–Es una pena que estuvieses cubierta de sangre de jabalí la primera vez que Lord Peeta te vio.

Katniss dio una sonrisa torcida a la imagen de su madre que se reflejaba en el espejo de metal.Por alguna razón, el recuerdo de la cara horrorizada de su futuro marido cuando descubrió su identidad le hacía sonreir.

– Llena de sangre de jabalí,con los pantalones rotos del herrero y la túnica manchada. Por no hablar de la suciedad de la pocilga en mis botas.

– Lord Peeta no te reconocerá esta noche.Tendrás a todos los hombres salivando por ti en el gran salón.

– Ni yo misma me reconozco. – Dijo Katniss deseando tener los ojos azules y el cabello sedoso del color del maíz de su madre. Pero había salido a su padre y por eso su cabello era marrón y sus ojos grises oscuros. – Eso no tiene importancia.Lord Peeta sólo se preocupa por su amado tratado. Te aseguro que no pondrá dos veces los ojos en mí – Afirmó abanicándose la cara con la mano. –Delly por favor,abre las ventanas y deja que entre un poco de aire fresco. – Le pidió a la doncella que estaba con ellas en la habitación.

– Está muy hermosa, mi señora. –Dijo Delly subiéndose a una banqueta para abrir las ventanas. –Como una princesa.

– El color rojo te sienta muy bien, hija. – Le comentó su madre poniendole un cinturón de plata en su cintura.

Katniss tocó los delicados aros del fino cinturón de metal,acariciando la paloma tallada en el cierre,y arreglando los extremos para que no colgaran a la misma altura.No le gustaba la simetría,prefería el desorden salvaje, como la belleza de las curvas y nudos en el tronco de un viejo roble,en vez de las flores cuidadosamente arregladas en un jarrón de estaño.

–Es precioso. –Katniss pasó el dedo acariciando otra vez la hebilla del cinturón.–Nunca he visto esta pieza antes.

– Fue un regalo de tu padre.

– Mamá,es tuyo...

– Es mi regalo para ti. – Su madre le apretó el hombro suavemente. – No te deseo más que alegría en esta unión. Trata de complacer esta noche a Lord Peeta.Sírvele en su plato, ríete cuando sea ingenioso, habla en voz baja, y trata de no mostrar miedo cuando te toque. Te lo he explicado todo. No es fácil predecir si un hombre va a tratarte amablemente o no.No puedes rechazarlo.Y una vez que los votos se digan esta noche, tú serás suya.

– Mamá, ya me has dicho eso más de una vez. –Ella tomó las manos frías de su madre y se las frotó entre las suyas. – Sé que tienes miedo por mí. No voy a deshonrar nuestro nombre, ni a pelearme con él.E incluso le mentiré y le dejaré montarme.No me dolerá más que ser corneada por un toro o que me claven una flecha en el hombro.

Katniss enderezó los hombros y levantó la cabeza. –Es la hora. Tengo que ir y cumplir con mi deber. Estoy lista.

No habían tenido mucho tiempo para decorar el salón, pero Rory, el hijo de la cocinera, y todos los niños de la fortaleza,habían reunido ramas de pino y bayas de acebo para hacer guirnaldas para la mesa principal.La mujer del posadero,que tenía una tienda tres aldeas al sur, había traído dos barriles de cerveza.Y el jabalí que había cazado el día anterior alimentaría a la pequeña multitud.

Katniss se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras y ahogó un gemido cuando vio a una docena de vecinos reunidos a cada lado de la mesa principal. Echó una mirada alrededor del salón relajándose un poco cuando vio que todo parecía estar en orden. El aroma a flores frescas inundaba la sala, suaves llamas verdes y naranjas crepitaban de los troncos que ardían en la chimenea, y por encima del murmullo de voces masculinas y femeninas,se escuchaba la melodiosa música de una flauta de metal.

No tenía que distraerse.Esta noche se uniría a su prometido delante de su pueblo.

La noche ya había caído y las docenas de velas y lámparas repartidas por todo el gran salón hacían poco para mejorar la oscuridad y las sombras parpadeantes.Realmente era muy afortunado,que las sombras ocultaran los puntos gastados de las antiguas piedras de las paredes que necesitaban una restauración y una capa de cal. Y tal vez nadie se diera cuenta de los cortes de cuchillos en las mesas o los surcos y ranuras de los desgastados bancos. Cuando su padre estaba vivo,la fortaleza había sido próspera,pero después,bajo el control de su tío Coronalius Snow, poco a poco,todas las copas de bronce, las joyas e incluso los tapices habían ido desapareciendo para pagar las deudas.

Lord Peeta,El Pacificador. ¡Bah! Un guerrero les sería de más utilidad. Prepárate para lo peor,Katniss. Haz lo que debes hacer.

A medida que descendía lentamente los escalones de piedra,Katniss buscó entre la gente a su futuro esposo.Pronto encontró a sus hermanos. A uno de ellos, el gigante Cato, que era una cabeza más alto que todos los demás lo vio inmediatamente.Apoyado con un brazo contra la pared cercana a la chimenea y examinando con la mirada el repleto salón.Finnick el más guapo, tenía un grupo de criadas sirviéndole cerveza y pasteles,mientras estaba sentado en un banco con tres hombres a los que ella no conocía.

– Mi señora. –Una de las hijas de la criada de la lechería le arregló la falda, dándole a continuación un ramillete de ramas verdes y acebo,atado con un trozo de cinta plateada.

– Para usted, mi señora.

– Gracias. –Katniss sonrió a la niña regordeta que llevaba un vestido limpio, hecho a partir de uno de sus vestidos viejos.Todo el mundo había hecho tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Llevándose el ramo hasta la nariz inhaló el limpio aroma del pino en invierno, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer.

Después de escuchar las conversaciones de las criadas de la taberna y pillado a Delly y al hijo del zapatero,rodando encima de un montón de heno,Katniss había elaborado un plan para vencer a Peeta, El Pacificador. No sería difícil deshacerse de un hombre que evitaba las batallas y a quien se le revolvía el estómago con la vista de la sangre de un jabalí.

Atrapó a su administrador,Seneca, comiéndose con los ojos sus pechos. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron, y sus puños se morían de ganas de aplastar esa lasciva y estúpida sonrisa de su cara picada de viruela.Por lo menos esta noche nadie criticaría su parte femenina, y nadie la condenaría por su actitud o su linaje. Su bisabuelo era medio hermano del rey Edmund.

Y como su madre había dicho, no era un mal destino casarse con Peeta, ya que él sólo se quedaría en el castillo de Arbroath el tiempo suficiente para procrear a su heredero. Tan pronto como ella se quedase embarazada, él partiría para la corte del rey Cnut y todo volvería a la normalidad.

– ¿Has visto a tu novia? – La amplia sonrisa de Finnick le envió un escalofrío al estómago de Peeta.

– No – Le contestó a su hermano mirando el abarrotado salón.

Entonces escuchó un jadeo colectivo, al que siguió por un momento, un extraño silencio, seguido por una serie de murmullos y susurros, y supuso que su prometida había hecho su aparición. – ¿Finalmente, ella se ha dignado a honrarnos con su presencia?

– Se encuentra al pie de las escaleras. – Informó Cato tomando un sorbo de su copa. – ¿No deberías ir a recibirla?

– Es algo difícil atarme a este matrimonio tan perfecto con una chica que se parece a un niño, excepto por su largo cabello. –Peeta rodó los ojos. – Solamente ruego por que tenga los modales de una dama en la mesa. Loki, el Embaucador, debe de haber confundido la cabeza del rey Cnut para unirme a una mujer tan salvaje como Katniss.Nunca podré llevar a una campesina tan simple e ignorante como ella a la Corte. No es la alianza que yo esperaba.

– Si no vas a recibirla, lo haré yo. –Finnick se arregló la túnica y se peinó con la mano su dorado cabello, poniéndolo sobre sus anchos hombros. – Eres un tonto, hermano. Ella es una belleza y daría mi bola izquierda por tener a Katniss a mi lado. – Dijo Finnick enviándole una compasiva mirada de desprecio.Nadie apreciaba la belleza femenina de la forma en que lo hacía Finnick.

Confuso por el exabrupto de su hermano, Peeta recorrió el salón con la mirada, hasta que por fin la vio.


	2. Capítulo 1—Parte 2

Peeta aumentó la presión sobre la copa que sostenía, y toda la sangre de su cuerpo viajó hasta su miembro, hinchándolo.No pudo disimular la sorpresa o la oleada de lujuria que lo dejó inmóvil, por la transformación de la zafia y plana Katniss de antes, a la de ahora,elegante y con unos voluminosos pechos.

Una voluptuosa diosa.

-Incluso cubierta de sangre de un animal su belleza brillaba, pero con ese vestido... -Cato silbó suavemente.

\- Y esos pechos son magníficos. ¿Dónde los escondió ayer?-Finnick ajustó el broche de su túnica y se adelantó un paso.

\- ¡Párate! -Peeta le dio un codazo a Finnick y devoró toda la distancia del gran salón en seis pasos.Cuando estuvo de pie delante de su novia, casi se tragó la lengua y no pudo dejar de mirar sus senos.

Peeta, el hombre que tenía fama de ser muy elocuente, el que cautivaba con sus palabras incluso a las serpientes, estaba tan consumido por la lujuria, tan atónito y sin sentido, que no se le ocurría un solo pensamiento racional o una sola palabra coherente en su cabeza para decirle a su prometida. Solo pensaba que no quería que ningún otro hombre en el salón le mirara los pechos.

\- ¿No tienes un chal?-Katniss frunció el ceño. -No lo necesito, tengo calor. Hay algo malo con mi vestido - Ella miró hacia abajo y se alisó el encaje negro que adornaba el expuesto escote. - Tal vez esto no es lo que llevan las damas de la corte del rey Cnut. Me temo que mamá ha pagado un alto precio por esta tela y ella tuvo a las mujeres de la fortaleza cosiendo sin parar para ajustar el corpiño.

Peeta no conseguía hacerse con el control de su miembro, que amenazaba con levantarse rápidamente si sus pechos no dejaban de balancearse de una vez. Era como si su miembro controlase el agua que llenaba su boca y empañase sus pensamientos.Miró hacia la seda escarlata que cubría sus pechos, con la esperanza de conseguir ver sus pezones.

¿Serían rosas?

O serían del mismo color del cacao, esa bebida dulce que él bebía cuando visitaba Jutland. Al igual que esos picos dulces, duros como perlas, que él se moría por saborear ya.

\- ¡Oh! Estoy divagando. No voy a dejar que me inquietes por mi vestido. Es lo mejor que pudimos hacer y debería ser suficiente. Por favor, mi señor, ten respeto por nuestros invitados y mírame a la cara, no a mis pechos. - Pidió Katniss golpeando el suelo con el pie y estremeciéndose.

Fue ese temblor lo que finalmente le hizo reunir la fuerza necesaria para recomponer lo que su polla le había hecho a su cerebro.

-Tu tobillo todavía te duele de la lesión de anoche.Te llevaré.

Brillante Peeta, un plan digno de diez mil monedas, se reprochó él mismo con sarcasmo, ya que si la cogía en brazos sólo protegería sus pechos de sus propios ojos.

\- No te atrevas a avergonzarme. - Desde el manojo de ramitas que tenía en las manos iban cayendo hojas sin parar, debido a la fuerza con que sus dedos estrangulaban el ramo.

Viéndolo,Peeta pensó que lo más seguro sería cambiar de estrategia.

\- ¿Y por qué te tiene que avergonzar que un guerrero cuide de su esposa? - Peeta le dirigió esa sonrisa con la que se había ganado el acceso a las camas de princesas, condesas, baronesas, y una abundancia de criadas.

Los ojos de Katniss se estrecharon, sus fruncidos labios... ¿Por qué no había notado lo llenos y apetitosos que eran sus labios rojos cuando los había observado antes? De repente las palabras rojos y llenos le trajeron a la mente otros labios que a él también le gustaría examinar, lamer, y enterrar su nariz. ¿Katniss sabría a miel?No, el sabor de su sexo sería picante al paladar y con un perfume embriagador.

\- ¿Mi señor?

Katniss se aclaró la garganta y Peeta juraría que había soltado un bufido. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que ella esperaba una respuesta. ¿Qué era lo que su prometida le había preguntado? Confundido todavía, la vio girarse e iniciar una conversación con uno de los invitados.

\- El sacerdote ya ha llegado,Peeta - Informó Cato dándole un codazo en el costado.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza, pero eso no consiguió despejar el deseo que aun le enturbiaba la mente.

\- Cierra ya la boca,Peeta. Y si fuera tú, ocultaría esa erección que tienes con la espada. - Le susurró Cato dándole otro golpe, esta vez en las costillas.

\- Eso es Cato. Haz que recobre el sentido común mientras saludo a la novia. - Se burló Finnick volviéndose. - Lady Katniss, es maravilloso cómo ha conseguido preparar este banquete en tan poco tiempo.

Disimuladamente Peeta se ajustó la túnica y la espada, mientras se esforzaba por oír la conversación de Finnick con Katniss.

\- Querida hermana, ¿puedo decirte que esta noche estás radiante? Peeta resopló cuando Finnick cogió las manos de Katniss y se las llevo a los labios, una detrás de otra.

\- Nunca he visto tanta belleza, ni tanta gracia. Bajaste las escaleras como una reina. - Continuó Finnick

\- Es cierto, señora. -Cato se inclinó. - No puedo decir las bonitas palabras de mis hermanos, pero te ves muy bien esta noche.

Con las mejillas encendidas,Katniss se inclinó en una reverencia hacia los dos guerreros, mostrando una sonrisa deslumbrante.

\- Gracias, mis señores.

\- Ahora somos hermanos,Katniss. Para ti soy Finnick.

\- Y yo Cato.

\- ¿Queréis dejar ya toda esa charla? - La irritación se notaba en el tono de Peeta, mientras miraba entrecerrando los ojos, a sus hermanos. Si ellos continuaban mirando de esa manera los pechos de Katniss, golpearía la cara de los dos. - ¿Dónde está el cura? Vamos a hacer los votos.

\- ¿Quieres que busque a tu madre, Katniss? Estoy seguro de que deseas que esté a tu lado.

\- Gracias por tu amabilidad,Cato. Creo que ella fue a darle las instrucciones de última hora a la cocinera. - Un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla derecha cuando ella dirigió a Cato una brillante sonrisa.

Peeta ahogó un gruñido. Su novia pronto aprendería a reservar esas sonrisas para él y sólo para él.

\- Hay una pequeña capilla a la derecha del salón. Haremos los votos allí. Seguidme, por favor. -Katniss se volvió haciendo que el cinturón que llevaba tintinease.

Peeta no se movió, se quedó inmóvil observando su cintura, sus caderas y sus piernas.

\- ¿Mi señor? - Katniss se volvió con una ceja arqueada. - ¿Continuamos?

Los votos. Si. Una vez que ellos los dijesen,Katniss sería suya.

Él extendió un brazo y ella puso su mano encima. La multitud se apartó mientras caminaban.

Los años de negociaciones y pacificación, trabajando para conseguir un objetivo en primer lugar, y luego otro, le ayudaron ahora a. Peeta a ordenar sus pensamientos y sus acciones.

\- ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

\- Ha mejorado mucho. Agradezco tus consejos. Aunque no es agradable poner paños helados, la hinchazón ha disminuido. ¿Es una práctica que aprendiste en los campos de batallas?

\- No. En las tierras orientales. En Constantinopla tienen un gran conocimiento del cuerpo y su curación. - El cabello de Katniss olía a agua de rosas y avellanas, y los rizos sueltos caían por debajo de sus voluptuosas caderas. - Aprendí mucho con los escribas y los físicos en esa gran ciudad. Ellos creen en el poder del tacto para curar los malos humores ocultos, masajeando con aceites el cuerpo para disolver las hinchazones.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia él,Katniss lo miró, con el rostro rápidamente alerta y los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿En serio? Nunca había oído hablar de eso. Tenemos muchos ancianos en el castillo que tienen dolores y están débiles.Tal vez esos masajes y el aceite podrían aliviar su dolor. Me gustaría aprender esa habilidad contigo, mi señor, si me enseñas como hacerlo.

Peeta apenas podía caminar, de tan apretado que sentía su saco. Con cada paso, sentía que su intimidad ardía quemando la fina lana de sus pantalones.Tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes de ella tendida boca abajo desnuda, y él con sus manos y su boca masajeaba su cuerpo explorando ese dulce punto detrás de sus rodillas. Cuando Katniss se detuvo,Peeta parpadeó rápidamente para despejar su mente. Enseguida percibió que estaba delante de un altar de madera debajo de un arco, y que había un sacerdote vestido con los colores de la corte del rey Cnut, dorado y un profundo carmesí.

La ceremonia se inició después de que Cato,Finnick, y la madre de Katniss, Lady Effie Everdeen, ocuparan sus lugares detrás de la novia y de él mismo. La concentración de Peeta vagaba durante los votos cristianos.

Dos de los nobles locales llamaron su atención, ya que ambos estaban vestidos como para ir a la Corte, y no recordaba haber visto allí a ninguno de ellos. El que estaba de pie era alto y delgado y había visto muchos veranos y...muchas batallas, a juzgar por las cicatrices y las arrugas formadas en la boca y en los ojos. El otro parecía más joven, tal vez unos veinte años o más, y tenía el aspecto de un hombre elegante, con el rostro agraciado, los dedos llenos de anillos y el cuerpo delgado pero musculoso.

Después de que dijeron los votos, todos volvieron al gran salón para la fiesta, y Peeta advirtió que los dos nobles competían por la atención de Lady Everdeen. Apretó los dedos de Katniss, mientras caminaban para llamar la atención de ella que miraba hacia un montón de niños que estaban bailando y jugando con las hojas del acebo.

\- ¿Quiénes son esos dos que están hablando con tu madre?

\- El más joven es Gale, El Heraldo,el hijo de Conde Mordred. El más alto es nuestro vecino más cercano y un aliado y amigo de mi padre, el Conde de Berna Umbría, Haymitch,El León.

Su tono era ansioso y esperanzador mientras hablaba.Por el modo de contárselo,Peeta dedujo que a Katniss no le gustaba Gale, pero aprobaba al conde. Peeta miró a ambos hombres sentados en la mesa principal con Lady Everdeen situada entre ellos,sintiendo cierta curiosidad.Asi que decidió que se enteraría de algo más sobre los dos.


	3. Capítulo 1 —Parte 3

En el momento en que Peeta y Katniss tomaron sus lugares de honor en el centro de la mesa principal, los platos de comida que llegaban desde la cocina fueron servidos por los sirvientes. Los pajes mantenían las tres chimeneas encendidas, la cerveza fluía libremente, el murmullo de las conversaciones se interrumpía de vez en cuando por las risas y las carcajadas. Los niños jugaban chillando, y los rugidos ocasionales unidos a las divertidas discusiones se extendían por todo el salón.

\- La fortaleza funciona muy bien. - Comentó Peeta ofreciendo a Katniss su copa. - Seguro que el mérito es tuyo y de tu madre, aplaudo vuestros logros.

Katniss abrió la boca, parpadeó una vez, dos veces, con el rostro enrojecido en un profundo tono rosa, y al final dirigió su mirada a su regazo.

\- Mi señora, ¿te gustaría una copa de hidromiel?

Peeta le tocó hombro con la punta de un dedo.Se sentía tan duro como el tronco de un roble.Su cerebro funcionaba con la única gota de sangre que no había bajado hasta su ingle,pero conocía muy bien el juego de la seducción, y esta noche no apartaría la atención de su novia,ni siquiera por un momento.

\- No me gusta el sabor empalagoso del hidromiel, mi señor. -Contestó ella mirando todavía las manos en su regazo.

\- ¿Cerveza, entonces? -Peeta agarró otra copa y una jarra de cerveza.

Ella levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

\- Admito que disfruto de una cerveza fría después de un viaje largo y difícil.

Una vez más una inusual irritación le hizo apretar los labios.A Peeta no le gustaba la idea de que Katniss cabalgara sola y duramente, a menos que...ella lo montara a él. ¡Por los dedos de Odin!, su polla se agrandó con esa idea, pinchando la lana de sus pantalones.

Sosteniendo la copa en los labios de ella,Katniss tomó un sorbo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él decidió renunciar al resto de las festividades tan pronto como fuera posible. Girando la copa, Peeta bebió por el mismo lugar por donde ella había bebido.

Katniss pinchó un trozo de cerdo asado del plato que compartían y se lo ofreció a él, poniendo una mano bajo el pedazo para que no goteara.Peeta aceptó la carne manteniendo su mirada fija en la de ella.El color de sus mejillas se profundizó todavía más, sus senos subían y bajaban rápidamente, y con cada movimiento, su polla palpitaba mientras que sus bolas estaban tan tensas como una ballesta lista para disparar.

Mientras comían de esa manera, entre cada sorbo de vino o cada pedazo de comida,Peeta intentaba mantener la suficiente lucidez para elogiarla, y consiguió tocarla tan a menudo que Kaniss dejó de estar tan nerviosa y asustada.No sintió que fuese ninguna obligación hablar con su nueva esposa, ya que ella le demostró tener conocimientos en una amplia serie de temas,incluso aquellos que normalmente estaban relegados exclusivamente a los hombres.

Cuando los sirvientes comenzaron a retirar los platos de las mesas,Peeta se inclinó hacia Katniss,permitiendo que sus labios rozaran el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Podríamos evitar el ritual de bodas de ser desvestidos por la gente. ¿Qué piensas, mi señora?

Él la oyó jadear haciendo que Katniss dejara de limpiar su cuchillo con un trapo.

-Estaría en deuda contigo, mi señor.Pero, ¿cómo?

-He hablado con Lady Everdeen antes.Ella te llamará por cualquier tema de la cocina.Puedes llegar a nuestra habitación a través del acceso de los servidores.Nadie te verá.Dejaré que te prepares y acudiré poco después.Me reuniré contigo enseguida,mi señora.

Espérame allí.

 ** _Y este es el primer capitulo:')_**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _¡Feliz Dia para uds!_**

 ** _Luna_**


	4. Capítulo 2—Parte 1

Katniss no podía decidirse.

 _¿Vestida o desnuda? ¿Borracha o sobria? ¿Con el cabello trenzado o suelto? ¿Bajo las pieles de la cama o sentada en una silla?_

A pesar del llameante fuego que calentaba el ambiente,un escalofrío helado le contrajo los dedos de las manos y de los pies.Por un momento, las paredes ondularon y parecieron que se acercaban.Ella se encontró jadeando,notando que estaba un poco alterada y confundida.

Respira,respira hondo y deja salir el aire lentamente. Y date prisa en decidirte.

Katniss deseaba que él lo hiciera rápidamente.Deseaba que no hubiera sido su primera vez.

Se quitó el vestido de seda, acariciando con los dedos la suave tela, a pesar de que le temblaban incontrolablemente.Agradeciendo a Dios y a su madre por el vestido que se ataba en el frente,se encogió de hombros y el material se deslizó, dejando caer el tejido escarlata al suelo.La camisa fue la siguiente, luego las ligas, las zapatillas y las medias y lo amontonó todo en un banco al lado de la ventana.

Su corazón latía fuertemente cuando oyó la voz profunda Peeta rugiendo una serie de maldiciones nórdicas. Palabras que ella entendía, aunque no debería de saber ni comprender.

Sentía las piernas tambaleantes como las de un potro recién nacido tratando de ponerse en pie por primera vez. Katniss tropezó con la cama golpeándose el pie, pero ignorando el dolor se metió bajo las pieles de la cama subiéndoselas hasta la nariz.

Las viejas bisagras de la puerta chirriaron cuando se abrió.Katniss entrecerró los ojos cuando reparó en que todas las velas y las lámparas de la pared seguían ardiendo intensamente.Había planeado dejar el cuarto tan oscuro que él no pudiera ver sus reacciones.

Peeta se deslizó a través de la estrecha abertura, la miró, y el vientre de Katniss se agitó como si tuviese un enjambre de mariposas dentro. Él tenía una expresión sombría,con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados.

¿Qué había hecho ella para transformarlo de un encantador y seductor pacificador, a un ejecutor a punto de saltar a través de las tablas del suelo hacia ella? ¿O tal vez el disgusto que había visto en su rostro el día anterior había regresado?

La rabia amenazaba con poner a prueba su determinación para complacerlo.Si sólo Delly no le hubiera repetido las palabras que ella había oído que Peeta les dijo a sus hermanos.Katniss odiaba esas palabras,odiaba que una misma palabra pudiera significar algo diferente en otras circunstancias.

Pero haría caso omiso de esas palabras y cumpliría con su deber. Tenía que tragarse su orgullo,alejar su amargura,consumar el matrimonio, y sellar los votos.

Entrecerrando los ojos lo vio cerrar la puerta,girarse y llegar en tres zancadas hasta la silla. Se sentó y desató sus botas de caña alta. Inevitablemente y debido al incómodo silencio,los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y ella contuvo la respiración llegando ese sonido a los oídos de Peeta.Katniss luchó contra el impulso de enterrar la cabeza bajo la ropa de la cama como un tímido conejo.En su lugar,abrió los ojos y apretó los labios.Katniss le demostraría que no tenía miedo.

– ¿Sabes lo que va a suceder esta noche,Katniss?

Peeta se movía como el caballito del diablo.Con la misma rapidez y potencia,que esa elegante libélula.

Katniss se había encontrado con sus ojos por un momento. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para llegar tan rápido a su lado, sin túnica, ni botas ni pantalones? Dado que su padre había muerto y Katniss había asumido sus deberes sobre esa tierra cada vez más, había visto el pecho desnudo de muchos hombres, pero ninguno con la piel tan bronceada y los músculos marcando su torso.Un extraño mareo la afligió cuando el colchón de paja se hundió al sentarse él.

– ¿Lo sabes?

El aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando ella levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

– Nos vamos a cruzar...

Peeta cerró los ojos y sus labios casi desaparecieron de tan apretados que lo tenía.

Tal vez a él no le gustara esa palabra, pero era el término que usaba la gente común, y eso es lo que iban a hacer. La incomodidad de Peeta aumentó su enfado. – Copular – Sugirió esta vez.

Las cejas de Peeta se juntaron como nubes oscuras, listas para crear rayos y lanzarlos hacia ella.

– ¿Fornicar? ¿Follar? ¿Yacer? – Con el rostro rojo,Peeta negaba todos los términos que ella conocía para nombrar el acto.

– Aparearnos...

La mano de Peeta cubrió su boca. Sus ojos ya no tenían el azul profundo que ella había admirado durante toda la comida, y su caliente respiración salía entrecortada.

– Cállate ya. ¿Dónde has oído tantas vulgaridades?

– En todos lados. – Pero la explicación le salió ahogada por la presión de su fuerte mano en su boca.

Katniss le agarró la mano y retirándosela de la boca,lo miró.

Peeta negó con la cabeza mientras su pulgar acariciaba suavemente el labio inferior de Katniss– ¿Alguna vez has oído referirse a eso como a hacer el amor?

Distraída por el hormigueo que sentía en el labio y por el vello reciente de su barba, Katniss agarró su dedo errante. – No puedo pensar cuando haces eso.

La sonrisa que curvó los labios de Peeta la deslumbró.

– Perfecto... – Susurró él reclamando su boca, logrando que todos los pensamientos de Katniss huyeran de su cerebro.

 _¡Dios mío!_

La conmoción que sintió Katniss cuando la lengua de Peeta tocó sus labios, como si estuviera memorizando su gusto y su tacto, hacía que su cabeza girase.

Él la cubrió con su cuerpo.

 _¡Dios mío!_

A ella le gustó la sensación de tener encima a Peeta, el peso de su cuerpo, la presión de sus caderas, su dureza rozando sus partes íntimas. Inconscientemente se arqueó contra lo duro de su virilidad, casi desmayándose por la increíble fricción de su cuerpo contra el de él.

– Abre – Murmuró Peeta con los labios todavía pegados a la boca de ella.Su aliento perfumado de miel le llegó a la nariz. Katniss le obedeció al instante, y cayó de espaldas contra el colchón de la cama cuando la punta de su lengua tocó sus dientes. Las manos de él se deslizaron bajo su espalda, levantando y sentando a Katniss encima de su regazo,haciendo que ella se agarrara a sus hombros. Era como si Peeta quisiera saborear cada roce de su lengua, reclamándola por entero.

Katniss se sentía flotar,sentía que estaba ardiendo.Los movimientos de su boca y de su lengua acariciándola, eran algo mágico, una locura.El corazón le latía acelerado y casi se le sale del pecho,cuando él agarró su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordió suavemente.Su sexo se contraía y se cerraba, dejándola inquieta y húmeda.Apretó los muslos juntos, pero eso sólo consiguió que su botón palpitara, hormigueando y picando como el aguijón de una abeja.

Peeta levantó la cabeza y las manos de ella aflojaron el agarre en sus hombros.Katniss jadeaba como si hubiera corrido por toda la amplitud de la pradera que rodeaba las murallas del castillo.Sus labios estaban ardiendo, hinchados y húmedos, y el rostro de Peeta se le desdibujaba a causa de su turbada visión.

– Sí,esposa. De la manera en que empecemos este matrimonio, es la manera en que lo continuaremos. – Murmuró Peeta.

Katniss parpadeó y el rostro de su esposo volvió a enfocarse nítidamente.

– Aquí comienza tu domesticación, mi novia guerrera.

Peeta tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, que hizo que las palmas de las manos le picasen por la necesidad de borrársela de la cara. Esa necesidad aumentó cuando comprendió el significado de sus palabras. – Tendrás que hacer algo más que darme un beso para domar a esta novia guerrera.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás,Katnnis se encontró con su feroz mirada, y pese al temblor de sus manos, le dijo manteniendo la voz baja. – Ya me acuerdo del término correcto, mi señor. Creo que lo que estamos haciendo ahora es follar.

Peeta se apartó ligeramente y sólo entonces Katniss se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en su regazo, con las sábanas enredadas alrededor de su cintura y sus pechos desnudos ocultos por su largo cabello.

Se estremeció mientras él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se reía.

– ¿Te divierto, mi señor?

– Es mejor que me ría a que te muestre la diferencia entre follar y hacer el amor. – Contestó Peeta con los ojos fijos en ella. – ¿Por qué quieres provocar mi furia?

– Esta campesina salvaje, inculta y simple, no quiere provocar nada en ti. – Ahora era el turno de Katniss de sonreír mientras el rostro de Peeta enrojecía al oír sus propias palabras arrojadas a su cara.

Eso era lo que les había dicho a sus hermanos esta noche, antes de que ella llegara. La furia se apoderó de sus acciones cuando Katniss retiró las sábanas, rodó y tumbándose en la cama, abrió las piernas.

– Hazlo ya.

– Bruja – Rugió Peeta saliendo de la cama. – Si quieres que te follen, eso es lo que vas a conseguir.

Él se bajó los pantalones y Katniss sintió que el pánico aumentaba en su interior ante la visión de su erguida virilidad. Ahogando un gemido, respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y apretó las manos en las sábanas, rezando como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Cuando pasó un momento bastante largo y aun no había sucedido nada, Katniss intentó escuchar algo, pero sólo se oía el crepitar del fuego.

Abriendo un ojo,miró alrededor, pero no pudo encontrar a Peeta.


	5. Capítulo 2-Parte 2

Katniss se mordió el labio sintiendo que el miedo le robaba el aliento. Moviéndose tan lenta y silenciosamente como le era posible, se levantó sobre sus codos y se fijó en que su esposo estaba sentado en una silla, de espaldas a ella, con una pierna estirada a lado del fuego.

– Esta noche, en la mesa principal, parecía que te gustaban mis atenciones. – En la voz profunda de Peeta ya no había ningún rastro de enojo.

 _¡Mi maldito temperamento!_ Katniss no podía fallarles a su madre y a su pueblo.

Apoyándose en las manos,se sentó.

– Entonces yo no sabía nada de lo que pensabas acerca de mí.

– Ah.

Peeta no podía creer lo cerca que había estado de tomar a Katniss mientras estaba furioso.Si los nobles de la Corte pudieran ver al Pacificador ahora,los rumores se extenderían y les horrorizarían más rápido,que las olas del mar del Norte en una tormenta provocada por la furia de Thor.Y el error era suyo y sólo suyo.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, se levantó y acercándose a la mesa sirvió dos copas de vino.Cogiéndolas, se dirigió a un lado de la cama y le ofreció una a Katniss.

– Es vino. Sé que no es lo que te gusta, pero me niego a pedir una jarra de cerveza en este momento.

– Gracias. – Agradeció ella cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la copa de latón y y manteniendo los ojos fijos en ella. – Sólo es el hidromiel lo que no me gusta. Es muy dulce.

Él estudió su cara. – Vístete,Katniss.

Katniss levantó la cabeza y él pudo leer su angustia en sus ojos agrandados.

– Me gustaría hablar un poco. – Intentó calmarla Peeta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sus oscuras pestañas revolotearon sobre sus ojos como las alas de una mariposa.

– No tendría que haberte irritado. Te ruego que me perdones.

– Y yo no debería de haberte insultado y juzgado sin haberte conocido antes.

– ¿Mi señor?

Ella levantó el rostro y al mirarla, el pecho le dolió al verla confusa, con arrugas de ansiedad marcando su frente y reteniendo las lágrimas que aparecieron en las esquinas de sus ojos. Era virgen, pero su temperamento era feroz.

– ¿Me estás dejando?

Ella poseía un gran coraje y espíritu.

– No, yo nunca haría eso,Katniss. Pero creo que es conveniente para nosotros comenzar nuestra noche de bodas de nuevo. ¿Qué te parece?

La boca de Katniss se abrió y sus ojos se ampliaron hasta que dominaron toda su cara.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí. Vístete y hablemos.

– Tienes todo el derecho a pegarme por mi rebelión.

– Esa no es la manera correcta. – La honestidad le obligó a Peeta a añadir. – Y no es mi costumbre.

Cuando Katniss desapareció detrás del biombo en un lado del cuarto Peeta se subió los pantalones. Entonces recordó el popular juego de Northumbria, el Zorro y el Ganso, uno de los muchos que él solía utilizar para conseguir alguna ventaja cuando negociaba.

Sintió que ella se le acercaba, aunque sus pies descalzos hiciesen poco ruido en el suelo de piedra.

– ¿Conoces el juego del Zorro y el Ganso?

– Sí, papá y yo lo jugábamos a menudo.

Sentado en la silla,Peeta se apoderó de sus manos, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, le sonrió.

– ¿Qué te parece si jugamos?

Ella no se resistió cuando él la puso en su regazo,pero con el ceño fruncido miró hacia la mesa en la que había un tablero de madera pintado y unas piezas.

– ¿Quieres jugar al Zorro y al Ganso?

– Sí. ¿Qué vamos a apostarnos?

– No tengo ninguna moneda. – Contestó Katniss.

Sonriendo al ver su confusión, que causó que ella frunciera levemente la punta de su nariz,Peeta dijo. – Entonces, nos apostaremos besos.

El suspiro de ella le hizo sonreír más ampliamente.

– Elige,Katniss... ¿zorro o gansos?

Mirándole de reojo, con una astuta mirada en sus ojos entrecerrados, ella le preguntó. – ¿Me dejas escoger?

– Sí

– Pues entonces elijo el zorro. – Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y sus labios temblaron cuando Katniss le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante. – ¿Quién empieza?

– Un guerrero siempre cede el puesto ante una dama.

En dos movimientos,Katniss ya había capturado a uno de sus gansos. Sus ojos brillaron, y toda la tensión entre ellos desapareció cuando ella se dio la vuelta en su regazo y le dijo. – El primero de muchos.

– Ya veremos. –Peeta le dio el ganso pintado de amarillo. – Creo que te debo un beso.

– Oh – La alegría en su rostro se nubló.

– ¿Tienes sed? – Le preguntó Peeta.

– Sí, un poco.

Él cogió su copa y bebió un sorbo de vino,luego la abrazó acercándola más.Katniss abrió la boca y Peeta le pasó el vino.Su prometida se puso rígida, pero Peeta le lamió el contorno de la boca, y ella tragó.Entonces la besó, provocándola,mordisqueando y chupando sus suaves labios.

Cuando rozó el contorno de su boca otra vez, ella se rindió y suspiró.Peeta reprimió una sonrisa y dilató los ojos fingiendo confusión.

– ¿Hay algún problema?

– ¡Sí! ¡No! – Su barbilla se alzó hacia él. – Si hubiera hecho esto alguna vez, sabría lo que tengo que hacer.

– No, dulzura, es mejor aprenderlo lentamente. Es puro placer desear tu boca. – Él rozó su boca y le metió un dedo entre los labios. – Ahora, piensa en lo que deseas hacerme.

Su nariz se dilató por la idea y Katniss chupó su dedo y le mordisqueó con los dientes la punta.Su caliente semilla se acumulaba en su pesado saco.Retirando su dedo,él capturó sus labios, premiando su confianza con lamidas largas y leves mordiscos, hasta que terminó haciendo una lenta y caliente exploración de su boca. La excitación dejó su polla palpitante y su sangre se agolpó en sus bolas. Incapaz de resistirse,Peeta apartó el largo cabello de su esposa, admirando la forma en que los rizos sedosos se enroscaban en su pecho.

Cuando las manos de Katniss se entrelazaron detrás de su cabeza, él se apartó y besándola suavemente en el oído, le susurró. – ¿Mi señora está satisfecha con su premio?

 _¡Por Odin!_


	6. Capítulo 2-Parte 3

Ella respiró profundamente, con sus oscuros ojos nublados y sus labios rojos haciendo pucheros.Katniss parpadeó y él la ayudó a sentarse otra vez, manteniendo el brazo alrededor de su cintura.Peeta cogió los dados y los tiró. La jugada hizo que cambiara un ganso de posición, de tal manera que Katniss pudo saltar y capturar dos piezas con su zorro.

Sus labios temblaron cuando Katniss se volvió hacia él, y apoyó las manos en sus hombros. Su miembro se endureció como un yunque cuando ella le deslumbró con una sonrisa burbujeante y una suave risa.

– Creo mi señor, que he descubierto una nueva forma de jugar al Zorro y al Ganso.

Llevando una de sus manos a los labios,Peeta le besó en la palma, lamiendo un pequeño círculo y mirándola a la cara todo el tiempo.Katniss se mordió el labio sintiendo que sus pechos se hinchaban.

– ¿Y cómo es, preciosa?

– De la manera en que tu juegas, los dos vamos a ganar.

– Espero que sí, mi señora. Es tu turno. –Peeta puso los dados en el centro de su pequeña mano y la cerró, luego besó y lamió cada dedo, antes de mirar hacia ella. – Para que te de suerte.

En el momento en que ella capturó su séptimo ganso,la mente de Peeta estaba a punto de perder la batalla contra la lujuria que amenazaba con empezar a arder.

Cuando él la estaba acercando para besarla,Katniss se levantó de su regazo antes de que se lo pudiera impedir,sonriéndole con descaro.Peeta casi la agarra y la tira sobre la cama en ese momento. Entonces Katniss levantó una pierna y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, con su monte tocando su polla y su trasero en sus muslos.

– Ahora jugaremos a mi manera. El zorro devolverá dos gansos al juego, si yo soy la única que reclamará el premio. – A pesar de su audaz mirada, su voz se quebró al final.

Peeta agrandó sus ojos. Agarrando su trasero, apretó una nalga con cada mano y gruñó. – ¡Trato hecho!

Era la más dulce de las torturas y el más doloroso suplicio que él había sufrido alguna vez, el dejar que ella llevara la iniciativa. Su miembro saltaba cada vez que ella lamía suavemente su boca.Sus pequeños dientes mordisqueando sus labios, mandaban a su feroz y caliente erección, al cielo y al infierno juntos. Él gimió mientras ella chupaba su lengua. Sus manos se apretaron en su trasero mientras Katniss se frotaba arriba y abajo,engrosando más su erección, que ya parecía una piedra.

Ella le mordió el labio inferior y Peeta casi se cayó de la silla. Sus manos ahuecaron su barbilla, su lengua la acariciaba dentro de su boca, y en ese momento Katniss envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo.

Peeta se levantó con ella en brazos y se tambaleó hasta la cama. Sujetándola con una mano, le quitó el vestido con la otra.Cayendo los dos sobre el colchón, él le arrancó la camisa,rasgando el fino tejido, y sus pechos llenos y redondos, aquellas maravillas, aparecieron ante sus ojos.

– Cacao – Murmuró Peeta antes de besar su rígido y duro pezón.Peeta le lamió uno de los picos, haciendo rodar el otro entre sus dedos, cambiando su boca de pecho para descubrir la suavidad de su forma y su contorno, antes de volver otra vez al anterior.

Katniss gimió su nombre poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza y deseándolo con ardor.

Peeta chupó más fuerte,tirando del pezón entre los dientes una y otra vez, hasta que ella se arqueó debajo de él, rozándole con la pierna.Mordiendo el erguido pezón,Peeta miró a Katniss cuando ella se tensó estremeciéndose.

Sabiendo que su control no aguantaría mucho más, se quitó los pantalones y subió su falda hasta su cintura, acomodándose entre sus muslos. Extendiendo su mano hasta su suave monte, sus dedos lo encontraron húmedo y preparado para él y guió su polla hasta la entrada de ella, mirándola fijamente.Mientras los ojos de Katniss se abrían lentamente,Peeta frotó la punta de su miembro arriba y abajo de sus pliegues.

Katniss le envió una pequeña sonrisa y dejó de respirar cuando empezó a entrar en ella.Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la almohada, levantando las cejas cuando él empujó más su polla en su palpitante intimidad.

Peeta se retiró y la penetró con más fuerza, ganando un terreno precioso. Ella era tan apretada, tan caliente.Su mandíbula se tensó y las gotas de sudor brotaron en sus sienes, cuando sintió que sus paredes le ceñían como un guante.Katniss gimió su nombre.

Sus bolas se hincharon, apretándose firmemente. Ella se arqueó y Peeta empujó más profundo, sintiendo su saco golpear en sus pliegues y la sensación de su semilla próxima a estallar como una erupción, mientras penetraba otro centímetro en su resbaladizo canal.Con otro empujón más profundo, Peeta rompió la membrana de su virginidad y tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo debido al esfuerzo que hizo para mantenerse inmóvil, sabiendo que Katniss necesitaba algo de tiempo para adaptarse.

Mechones del cabello de Katniss se enredaban en su rostro y Peeta hundió la nariz en la fresca fragancia de rosas. Su miembro se inflamó y sus piernas temblaban en su lucha por no moverse y golpear en su dulce calor.

Ella se retorció debajo de él y Peeta gruñó, implorando la misericordia de Freya, apretando los dientes para aguantar sus impulsos.

La mano de Katniss le acarició el hombro y curvándose le lamió antes de morderle con fuerza.

Ese gesto logró que su polla declarase la victoria y sosteniendo sus caderas empezó a golpear en su sexo, dentro y fuera, disfrutando del suave sonido que se producía cuando su intimidad no le permitía retirarse.

Las uñas de Katniss le arañaron la espalda cuando sintió los primeros espasmos de su orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo.Peeta apenas registró en su mente el dolor de los rasguños, ya que en ese mismo momento su simiente comenzó a surgir a través de su polla.

– ¡Por el Valhalla! – Rugió estremeciéndose cuando su semilla salió disparada, un chorro detrás de otro, hasta que se desplomó agotado. Sin querer aplastarla, rodó sobre su espalda y con ella encima, la abrazó apretándola contra su pecho.

 ** _Nota:_** ** _Fin del capitulo 2!!:')_** ** _Gracias a todos los amigos invisibles que leen este fic y les ha gustado la adaptacion.Sinceramente al principio no me atrevia a probar Fanfiction y preferia seguir usando Wattpad pero buaaano:'v Un dia dije "ñeeeeh,nada pierdo" asi que aqui_** **_estoy xd_** ** _Por cosas como las de arriba es que lo califique como rating M_** :v

 ** _¿A que hace calor?_** ** _Bueno sin nada mas que decir y agradecida por sus rewiews(Algunos me hacen reir mucho XDDD)y votos me despido._**

 ** _Bai._**


	7. Capítulo 3-Parte 1

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que Katniss recuperase sus sentidos. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba con la respiración jadeante de Peeta,con un ritmo que la sumía en un profundo letargo.Sus miembros estaban flojos y sus piernas se negaban a moverse. Su sexo aun sentía la deliciosa sensación de su masculinidad, llenando sus temblorosas paredes.

Peeta se movió debajo de ella, y con un rápido movimiento, sin salirse de su interior, la depositó en la cama, cubriendo con las pieles sus cuerpos desnudos. Peeta deslizó sus brazos bajo el calor de las pieles y ahuecó con una mano su trasero, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la espalda.

De repente,Katniss comprendió por que los gatos ronroneaban y se estiraban cuando eran acariciados. Esa calmante sensación la dejaba somnolienta. No estaba molesta por ser un ganso atrapado por un zorro, no después de tanta felicidad.

– ¿Quién ha ganado, esposa?

Su pregunta merecía una respuesta que les llevaría a pelearse e insultarse, y deseaba mantener la magia de su unión en su corazón por unos minutos más. Para apartar la necesidad de darle una respuesta inadecuada, ella volvió la cabeza y le besó el pecho, un beso como el que le había dado él en la palma de su mano, sonriendo cuando notó que su pene se retorció en su interior. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan cálida y segura.Tan femenina.

– ¿Katniss?

Frunciendo el ceño, cuando él la agarró del mentón,obligándola a dejar el acogedor nido en su pecho, ella parpadeó y se las arregló para decir dos palabras que no la comprometieran.

– Estoy somnolienta.

Las duras líneas de su rostro se suavizaron.Cuando Peeta sonreía, la luz de las velas reflejaba el oro de sus ojos azules,se veían brillantes como si estuviese pensando en algo gracioso.

–Parece que me he casado con una mujer que no tiene necesidad de charlas después del amor.

La tentación de preguntarle por que lo llamaba amor, en vez de copular o follar, hizo que se mordiera la lengua y poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho apoyó su barbilla en ellas.

– ¿Es obligatorio hacer eso?

– No – Contestó tocándole la punta de la nariz. – Es tu primera vez. Me preguntaba si tenías alguna pregunta.

Muchas, pero no se atrevió a hacer ninguna.

¿Él era el zorro y ella el ganso? ¿Se la comería y luego escupiría los huesos?

– ¿Esta es la manera en que se juega al Zorro y al Ganso en la corte del rey? – Preguntó Katniss estrechando los ojos, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

– No, allí se juega con dinero,no con besos. –Peeta se enroscó un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos.

– Tú tenías toda la intención de perder. – Protestó ella golpeando la mano que acariciaba su hombro.

– ¿Crees que he perdido, dulzura? Sólo por ver la magia de tu placer, perdería una y otra vez.

Sus palabras golpearon el muro de frialdad que había levantado después de que su padre muriese, apartando todos sus sentimientos femeninos, suaves y vulnerables, y obligando a su mente a concentrarse sólo en lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a su madre y al castillo.Que él la hubiera derrotado cuando no llevaba su armadura emocional, hizo crecer su temor y su rabia.

Las manos de Peeta ahuecaron su rostro apartándose un poco para mirarla mejor. Su miembro se deslizó fuera de ella y la pérdida de esta conexión la dejó vacía.Una corriente de aire frío pasó por su brazo desnudo estremeciéndola.

–Vamos a hablar claramente,Katniss. Ahora somos marido y mujer. Me gustaría hacer un trato.

Katniss no había conocido a ningún hombre que cumpliera su palabra, excepto a su padre.

– Quiero confianza y lealtad entre nosotros.

Muéstrate de acuerdo con él. No digas nada más. Él partirá para la corte del rey pronto.

– ¿Le darías tu confianza a una campesina ruda, inculta y simple? – Ella se apartó de su abrazo. – No, mi señor. No me fío de tu palabra, y tengo razones para ello.

Peeta tenía los labios apretados. – Ya te he dicho que me arrepiento de esas palabras y que estaba equivocado. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Sangre?

Ningún hombre que ella conocía, había admitido estar equivocado, pero siguió manteniéndose firme en ese asunto. Respirando profundamente, lo miró a los ojos y dijo. – Yo honro mi palabra, mi señor. ¿Siempre me dirás la verdad?

– Siempre,Katniss, y me gustaría que me llamases Peeta. – Respondió cogiendo un rizo que cubria uno de sus pechos y enredándolo en sus dedos.

Una oleada de calor la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, las llamas lamían sus pliegues y dejaban sus pezones tiesos y duros.

–¿Empezamos por aceptar ser sinceros el uno con el otro?

Su mano ahuecó su pecho y Njal jugó con el pezón, haciendo que su rebelde cuerpo reaccionase y la punta se endureciera con su toque.

¿Cómo podía una simple caricia afectarla tanto? Le resultaba difícil respirar y sólo podía recordar vagamente lo que él le había pedido. Parecía que tenía mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y se sentía totalmente excitada.

Cuando la cabeza de Peeta bajó y chupó su palpitante pezón, metiéndolo en su boca y acariciando la punta con su lengua, un maravilloso escalofrío se deslizó por su espalda, trazando un camino hasta su cabeza.

Peeta apartó su boca y Katniss gimió de frustración, encogiéndose para no pedir más.

– Soy un hombre codicioso. – Dijo Peeta besando el hueco entre sus pechos. – Y tú tienes sueño y estás cansada.Ven, esposa.

Envolviéndola, se sentó, acomodando las almohadas de la cama y abrazándola suavemente, le apretó la cabeza contra su pecho.

– Eres mi esposa y mi deber es cuidar de ti y mantenerte a salvo. Te hago el juramento de que te seré fiel. Ninguna otra mujer compartirá mi cama. ¿Te comprometes a hacer lo mismo por mí?

Cuando Peeta le prometió eso,Katniss se sintió estúpida e irracional por su anterior negativa a confiar en él. Apoyando la palma de la mano sobre su pecho, se volvió para mirar a su esposo.

– Nunca seré una vergüenza para ti, mi señor. Te doy mi palabra. Ningún otro hombre me conocerá de esta forma. – Su mirada bajó hacia su mano.

– Pregunta. Puedo ver por tu expresión que tienes una pregunta. –Peeta enterró la mano en su largo cabello.

– No se si debo – Dijo Katniss mordiendose el labio.

– Pregúntamelo. Di... Peeta... – Se interrumpió trazándole con un dedo el arco de la ceja. – Llámame por mi nombre,Katniss, y pregunta lo que quieras.

Mirando el vello de su pecho, fascinada por la forma en que los rizos rodeaban su pequeño pezón oscuro y erecto, ella le preguntó al final.

– ¿Siempre serás sincero, tanto en la corte del rey como aquí?

– En ambos. – Contestó, alzándole la barbilla. – ¿Me crees?

Ella se encontró con su mirada y lo que vio allí disipó cualquier duda que pudiera tener.Katniss asintió con la cabeza.

– Entonces... Tenemos un trato, esposa. ¿Lealtad y confianza para los dos?

– Tienes mi lealtad. – Ella respiró hondo y añadió. –Peeta.

La sonrisa con que él la recompensó, agitó el cosquilleo que le provocaban las mariposas revoloteando en su interior.

– ¿Y la confianza?

– Voy a trabajar en eso. – Respondió Katniss.

– Eso es más de lo que me esperaba, Katniss. – Contestó él llevándose la mano a su boca y besándole cada dedo por separado. – Llevas una gran carga sobre tus hombros desde que tu padre murió. Pero ya no será necesario, ahora que estoy aquí. He planeado una reunión con tu administrador para mañana.

– ¿Con Seneca? – Bettina se sentó, sacudiendo la mano fuera de su alcance. – Rory tiene más talento para administrar nuestro dinero que ese inútil.

– ¿Y entonces por qué Seneca Crane es tu administrador?

– El Conde Snow lo nombró después de que mi padre falleciera.Coronalius Snow es mi tío por matrimonio y mi tutor.

– Era, esposa. Era. Ahora ya no lo es más.

Katniss bajó la mirada hacia las pieles dispersas sobre la cama, no queriendo que él viera la alegría en sus ojos. Por fin, por fin, ella vería a Snow por última vez. Ya no tendría que perder el tiempo pensando en algún plan para mantener a salvo a su madre de sus indeseadas atenciones.

Porque ahora ella le pertenecía a Peeta.

– He quedado con Seneca mañana. Después de eso, tú y yo decidiremos cómo proceder. ¿Es así como lo prefieres,Katniss?

¿Los dos? ¿Decidir juntos cómo proceder? ¿Y le preguntaba si eso era lo que ella prefería?

Apenas pudo contener las ganas de echarle los brazos al cuello y besarle la nariz, la barbilla, las mejillas mientras le murmuraba su agradecimiento.Tuvo que morderse los labios hasta que notó el sabor de su propia sangre. Encontrando su mirada,Katniss repitió las palabras que Peeta había dicho antes.

– Eso es más de lo que me esperaba, Peeta.

Peeta dejó a su novia dormida, con órdenes de que nadie perturbara su descanso. Había sido incapaz de resistirse a tomarla de nuevo y esa era su manera de minimizar su culpabilidad por usarla tan dura y frecuentemente. No es que ella no hubiese mostrado ningún entusiasmo por el sexo. En absoluto, Odin lo había bendecido con una compañera más apasionada, que las famosas odaliscas de los harenes pertenecientes al Califa de Constantinopla.

Tal vez debería abandonar la idea de domesticar a Katniss.

Silbando una alegre melodía, se dirigió a los establos, con la intención de buscar a sus hermanos y visitar sus nuevas tierras.

La mañana era fría pero sin nubes. La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas del castillo y Peeta se detuvo al pie de la escalera, impactado por la maldad que los rayos de luz revelaban. Las grietas y hendiduras se extendían alrededor de la gran chimenea, donde antes debería de haber sido un magnifico punto de reunión del salón. Al menos, la mitad de las chimeneas estaban dañadas o tenían los cantos muy irregulares como para soportar un pesado caldero, y mucho menos una pierna de venado. Una rápida ojeada al techo le reveló manchas de humedad y goteras.

El mobiliario y la decoración del salón no poseían las riquezas que él esperaba de una propiedad tan grande y renombrada como el castillo de Arbroath. Cada banco o mesa, que notaba necesitaban ser reparados. La limpieza del castillo no podía ser criticada, pero no era la rica propiedad que le habían hecho creer. Peeta examinó las paredes y frunció el ceño cuando notó los rectángulos de color más claros, donde la luz del sol había descolorido las tapicerías. A excepción de los ramos sobre las mesas, que quedaban de la fiesta de bodas, sólo se veía en el salón un deterioro completo.

Viendo a sus hermanos sentados con un grupo de hombres en una mesa enfrente de la chimenea,Peeta cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia ellos.


	8. Capítulo 3-Parte 2

– Saludos hermano. – Saludó Cato limpiándose la espuma de cerveza de la boca. – ¿Cómo te encuentras en esta hermosa mañana?

El olor humeante a pan recién hecho precedió a una de las criadas de la cocina que lo llevaba en una cesta. El estómago de Peeta gruñó. Sentándose en un banco, agarró un caliente y crujiente pan. Mirando a los hombres que estaban sentados delante de él, inclinó la cabeza y partió el pan en dos.

– Buenos días, caballeros.

– Saludos hermano – Saludo Finnick sirviendo cerveza en el cuerno medio vacío de Cato y dejando la jarra sobre la mesa. – Me imagino que habrás pasado una noche tranquila.

Cato rodó los ojos y señaló a los hombres sentados en el banco de enfrente.

– Este es Plutarch, un agricultor de trigo y cebada que abastece al castillo de Arbroath. A su derecha está el herrero de la aldea, Beete. Y a su lado el administrador,Seneca.

¿Así que este era el hombre que Katniss tenía que aguantar contra su voluntad? Por la expresión del hombre, este debía de haber estado bebiendo o vinagre o cerveza con sabor a orina.Peeta saludó a todo el mundo con la cabeza y cogió un tazón de mantequilla.

– ¿Qué es lo que siembras Plutarch?

Su intención era calmar al administrador centrándose en los otros hombres.

– Trigo y cebada, mi señor. –Plutarch tenía la cara redonda y brillante, ojos rasgados de color esmeralda y tres papadas en su flácido cuello. – Es la harina de mis campos la que la cocinera utiliza.

La mantequilla parecía rancia, por lo que Peeta puso en su pan una cantidad muy pequeña y mordiendo un extremo, parpadeó. El pan era delicioso, dulce y aromatizado con canela. La boca se le hizo agua y masticó rápidamente, cerrando los ojos en éxtasis.

– Muy buena harina de hecho,Plutarch. No había probado un pan mejor, incluso en la corte del rey.

El granjero se sonrojó y parecía que iba a estallar en llamas, su tez estaba cada vez más rojiza.

– Ha sido una buena cosecha la de este año, mi señor, una de los mejores. Ni el castillo ni la aldea se quedaran sin granos.

– Mis agradecimientos por tu duro trabajo,Plutarch. –Peeta cogió otro pan. – Mis hombres llegarán pronto,Beete. Habrá muchos sementales y yeguas que necesitaran herraduras.

– Será un honor servir a su ejército, mi señor. –Beete dobló sus enormes brazos musculosos y se echó hacia atrás. El castaño cabello que empezaba a salir en su cabeza afeitada, le crecía en ángulos extraños. Él le envió un guiño a Seneca con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Si es necesario, sé de muchas granjas de caballos bien cuidados por Highlanders.Son hombres salvajes, pero con ganas de negociar y crían buenas manadas. Su jefe,Tresh, está ansioso por forjar una tregua entre Cnut, el Gran Rey y los escoceses.

– Es bueno saberlo. He oído hablar de las granjas de caballos en el norte. Muchos nobles de la corte pagarían muy caros los magníficos sementales escoceses, para cruzarlos con sus yeguas. –Peeta asintió hacia el hombre. – El rey Cnut da la bienvenida a las alianzas con los escoceses. No conozco a ese jefe, pero me reuniré con él para hablar.

Seneca se removió en el banquillo.

– El conde no negocia con los Highlanders y su jefe Tresh,La Víbora, no es de su agrado. El último corcel que Beete calzó para el Conde Snow era cojo.

– No fue culpa de mi trabajo. – Beete se levantó y colocó las manos sobre la mesa.

– Beete, siéntate. –Plutarch tiró al hombre del antebrazo. – Perdone, mi señor.El conde es nuevo en estas tierras y prudente en sus relaciones con la aldea.

Y el herrero también es prudente, supuso Beete. Sabía que el conde Snow había heredado recientemente las propiedades de su padre. También conocía la reputación del hombre de maltratar a sus animales y a las personas. Pero no era la intención de Peeta sacudir un nido de avispas, hasta que estuviese seguro de a quien podía llamar amigo y a quien enemigo.

– ¿Quieres otro pedazo de pan, Beete? –Peeta parpadeó cuando al mirar la cesta vio que estaba vacía. – Parece que he acabado con todo. Tendremos que esperar una nueva hornada.

– Es la tercera cesta de pan que traen de la cocina. –Cato se recostó hacia atrás en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su vientre. – Ni siquiera en la corte de Cnut, el Grande, he comido uno tan sabroso.

– Y bien que puedes dar fe de eso, hermano. – Cuando Peeta levantó una ceja,Finnick añadió. – Cato se ha comido la primera cesta el solo.

– Tendrías que haber estado más atento. – Replicó Cato encogiéndose de hombros.

– He hablado a menudo con la cocinera,por la cantidad de especias que malgasta para hacer un simple pan. –Seneca cogió un plato lleno de trozos de manzanas, cebollas y jabalí asado.

– Y también es tu tercer plato, Seneca. –Finnick agarró su cuerno de cerveza y lo vació.

– Es un desperdicio no consumir lo que ya está preparado.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que administras esta propiedad? –Peeta sacó una manzana de un recipiente en la mesa y limpió la corteza de color rubí en su manga.

– El conde Snow me empleó en noviembre.

Tomando nota del tono malhumorado y defensivo de Snow, Njal dio un mordisco a la fruta, y miró directamente a los ojos del hombre, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Peeta creía que el silencio provocaba inquietud y esa inquietud provocaba una infinidad de confesiones.

– He tratado infructuosamente de establecer medidas austeras para economizar. Ni la dueña del castillo ha puesto en práctica esas medidas. – El administrador se sirvió una enorme porción de compota de frutas y carne en un plato de madera cuadrada.

– Dime tus sugerencias. –Peeta esperó hasta que Seneca tragara la comida antes de emitir su orden.

– Había muchas deudas acumuladas por el último Lord. – La nuez de Adán de Seneca se sacudió unas mil veces con cada palabra que pronunciaba. – Con la aprobación del Conde Snow vendí el ganado y las ovejas, pero no fue suficiente para conseguir el dinero que se adeudaba.

Peeta agarró el borde de la mesa con tanta fuerza que una astilla se le clavó debajo de la uña. El dolor no disminuyó el deseo de golpear la desagradable cara del hombre. – ¿A quién se le ocurre vender el ganado y las ovejas con la llegada del invierno?

– Déjalo hablar. – Susurró Finnick en voz baja para que solo lo oyera Peeta.

Peeta tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para retener su furia creciente. Partiendo un pedazo de pan, lo untó en la mantequilla y probó un bocado. No estaba rancia, pero definitivamente no era mantequilla fresca debido a que el administrador había vendido todo el ganado del castillo.

–Seneca, me gustaría que me enseñases las cuentas del castillo. – Peeta se limpió las palmas de las manos y levantándose se agarró al borde de la mesa. – Tengo que saludar a mis invitados de anoche, pero luego quiero verte en la sala de administración.

Sin molestarse en comprobar la reacción del hombre,Peeta se dirigió a sus hermanos.

– Mi esposa me ha informado que la biblioteca del castillo ha sido preparada para que yo la use. ¿Vamos para allí?

Cato frunció los labios, pero contestó con toda solemnidad. – Lo que tú ordenes.

Una vez que todos se sentaron en las sillas frente a la chimenea recién construida, en el lugar que su esposa llamaba la biblioteca, a pesar de que no había libros ocupando los estantes que cubrían las paredes de la sala,Peeta ordenó. – Habla. Cuéntame todo lo que has descubierto.

Finnick puso los pies encima de una mesa baja. – ¿Qué piensas de tu nuevo administrador?

–Katniss lo habría despedido inmediatamente.

– Seneca es sólo una avispa en un nido de serpientes. –Cato se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos en las rodillas flexionadas. – El Conde Snow controla a todos en esta región.

– Y a mi me han ordenado negociar un tratado con él. – A Peeta no le gustó la expresión de uno de sus hermanos. – Es un ladrón, pero puedo manejarlo. No es una novedad.

– La venta del ganado vacuno y de las ovejas, sin conseguir dinero para devolverlo al castillo es sólo un pequeño robo. –Cato puso las botas de cuero desgastado en la repisa de la chimenea. – Pero hacerlo cuando hay bocas hambrientas que alimentar y sólo tres lunas antes de que llegue el invierno, es una estupidez grave.

– No puedo negociar un tratado y acusar al conde de robo. –Peeta se reclinó en su silla. – Ahora ya he aclarado el asunto de por que mi esposa caza jabalíes, y por los dedos de Odin que voy a castigar a aquellos que la han puesto en peligro.

– Tal vez ese no sea el único castigo que debes tener en cuenta. –Finnick se enderezó. – Porque me temo que el conde ha abusado frecuentemente de la madre de tu esposa.

Peeta sintió que le hervía la sangre. Fijó la mirada en Finnick y dijo, con una voz suave, como la brisa susurrando sobre la hierba del prado.

– ¿Crees que el Conde Snow tocó a mi esposa?

 ** _Tan,Tan,Tan_**

 ** _Fin de Capitulo_**

 ** _¿Que pasara entre estos calenturientos? XDD_**


	9. Capítulo 4—Parte 1

– Date prisa,Rory. – Tercamente, Katniss siguió el sinuoso camino hasta la colina, concentrándose en poner una bota delante de la otra. Las atenciones de su marido la noche pasada y esta mañana la habían dejado satisfecha, pero agotada. Sentía punzadas en partes del cuerpo que hasta ahora no había utilizado, que añadidas a su molestia en el tobillo, disminuían ligeramente su ritmo normal.

Tal vez no había sido una idea brillante cazar la mañana después de su boda, pero la idea de la humillación que le causaría al Conde Snow durante la programada visita del rey a su castillo, era una gran tentación para que no se hubiese quedado en la cama.

Delly tenía órdenes estrictas de no perturbar su descanso y Peeta estaba reunido con Seneca.

Nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia, ni se imaginaría que la novia se había ido de caza.

Katniss se agachó entre dos grandes bloques de piedra en la cima de la colina. Tal vez no había sido muy sensato incluir a Rory en el plan, pero no podía cargar ella sola con tres grandes cerdos.

– ¿Qué vamos a cazar hoy, mi señora? – Rory se movió detrás de ella, escalando la brecha natural creada por el tronco de un roble podrido y por la irregular piedra.

– Hoy atraparemos tres cerdos castrados del Conde Snow. Lleva engordando esos cerdos desde la primavera, y su cocinera me dijo que planea asarlos cuando el rey Máel Coluim llegue mañana a su castillo, para la firma del tratado.

Katniss sacó una flecha del carcaj y cargó su ballesta. – Me gustaría ver su cara cuando se entere de que alguien se ha llevado sus cerdos.

Rory sonrió sin decir nada girándose en la dirección por la que había llegado, protegiéndose los ojos.

– Beete está en la cima de la colina.Ha sido una buena decisión usar su carro, mi señora.Creo que el carro del castillo no hubiera podido soportar esa carga.

– Es cierto. Uno de esos cerdos tiene el doble de tamaño que el jabalí que cazamos hace dos días. –Katniss se curvó y apuntó.

Los cerdos cayeron uno detrás de otro, pero no eran ni de lejos una amenaza como podía haberlo sido un jabalí.Katniss había aprendido mucho en las tres últimas estaciones.

Beete llegó antes de que los animales dieran su último aliento.

Katniss desarmó su ballesta y saludó al robusto hombre, un amigo de la infancia y un enemigo declarado del conde.

– Tenga cuidado, mi señora. El Conde Snow está de vuelta en su castillo. – Avisó Beete limpiándose con la manga el sudor que le goteaba. Cargar los animales hasta el carro, les había costado un considerable trabajo.

– No lo sabía. – El estómago de Katniss se apretó debido a que era una traición robar a un noble. – Nadie mencionó su regreso. No asistió a la ceremonia de anoche.

La bilis le subió hasta la garganta.

– Ha sido muy afortunada de que sus hombres no estuvieran de patrulla esta mañana. El destino la favorece, mi señora. – Beete sonrió. – Cuando haga el recuento de sus animales, el conde se va a enfadar mucho. Lo único que lamento es no poder ver su cara cuando descubra el robo.

Katniss le sonrió aunque el miedo le revolvía el estómago.

– Eso es lo que acabo de decirle a Rory. Es un pecado que no podamos quedarnos con esta carne, pero no podemos correr el riesgo de que nos descubran y recibir un castigo. Además me temo que el conde registrará toda la aldea en busca del cazador furtivo. No quería cargarte con este problema, Beete. Debes darte prisa en ir a la costa y venderlos. – Katniss se frotó el hombro dolorido. – Envíame un mensaje cuando regreses.

– No se preocupe, mi señora. Todo el mundo sabe que a menudo hago negocios con los escandinavos que recorren la costa. Volveré pronto y le enviaré un mensaje a través de la lavandera.

– Que Dios te acompañe, Beete.

– Y a usted, mi señora.

– Milady, el sol está alto en el cielo. – Rory la avisó tirándole de la manga. – No podemos quedarnos aquí.

Katniss miró hacia el horizonte azul sin nubes, el globo brillante surgía rápidamente deshaciendo la aridez del paisaje. Tenía que apresurarse para regresar inmediatamente al castillo.

Junto con Rory, entraron deprisa por la cocina separándose al pie de las escaleras de los sirvientes. Su respiración no volvió a la normalidad hasta que llegó a la habitación del tercer piso. Era el cuarto donde Katniss escondía los pantalones masculinos y la túnica que usaba cuando cazaba o robaba a alguno de los recaudadores del Conde Snow.

Después de lavarse a toda prisa, Katniss se puso uno de los vestidos nuevos que su madre le había confeccionado, se trenzó el cabello y ató los extremos con una cinta azul a juego con el vestido. No le costaría mucho tiempo llegar al salón principal. Abrió la puerta mientras se dirigía a recoger sus zapatillas que estaban en el montón de ropa de la esquina.

– ¿Dónde has estado?

Katniss dio un salto y se volvió hacia la puerta.

Aunque el fuego de la chimenea estaba casi apagado, Katniss sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban violentamente.

– Contéstame, niña. ¿Dónde has estado?

Su madre sólo la llamaba "niña" cuando estaba enfadada.

– Estoy esperando tu respuesta. – Lady Effie Everdeen se puso una mano en la cadera y golpeó el suelo con el pie, como si fuera un Highlander golpeando su tambor de guerra.

Agachando la cabeza para recobrar la compostura,Katniss miró hacia sus zapatillas de tela y forzó una sonrisa que murió cuando notó el ceño enfadado de su madre.

– No me gusta cuando te levantas tan temprano.

– Estás evitando mi pregunta,Katniss. – Lady Everdeen estaba pálida y demacrada, y tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. La semana pasada,su salud parecía haber mejorado, y anoche estaba definitivamente radiante.

Katniss apretó la mandíbula.

– ¿El Conde está de visita?

– Ahora mismo está con Lord Peeta y sus hermanos. – Contestó su madre frunciendo la boca. – No he dicho ni una sola palabra durante todo este tiempo y nunca te he preguntado nada sobre el jabalí asado o la carne de venado,incluso de los faisanes y las perdices. Pero esto no puede continuar,Katniss. Tienes que dejarlo inmediatamente. Piensa en tu nuevo marido. ¿Quieres verlo furioso?

El cuarto le daba vueltas y sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban. Katniss agarró el respaldo de una silla y se enderezó.No se atrevía a encontrarse con la mirada de su madre.

¡Ayúdame, Dios mío! Su madre sabía que ella salía a cazar. Tal vez no supiese lo de las rentas que había robado...

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?

– Bastante. El conde no volverá a tocarme de nuevo. No ahora que Lord Peeta está en nuestra residencia. Tienes que detener esta venganza.

Katniss ahogó un sollozo. Las lágrimas en sus pestañas nublaban su visión.

– ¿Desde cuándo, mamá? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo, desde que murió papá, que el Conde Snow lleva abusando de ti?

– Eso no tiene ninguna importancia ahora. – Lady Everdeen le agarró las manos, apretándoselas levemente. – Se acabó,Katniss. He hecho los arreglos necesarios para retirarme a la Abadía de Shelbourne dentro de siete noches.

– ¡No! – Katniss abrazó la frágil figura de su madre. – No puedo dejarte ir. Por favor, mamá, ahora no.

– Lady Everdeen,Katniss. – La voz profunda de Lord Peeta hizo que se apartaran las dos.

Con los miembros temblorosos, Katniss se giró para encontrarse a su marido en la puerta del cuarto.

Volviéndose de nuevo de espaldas, Katniss se limpió la humedad de su rostro antes de girarse otra vez.

– ¡Mi señor!. Buenos días.

– ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Los ojos de Peeta la estudiaron cuidadosamente antes de dirigirse hacia su madre.

– No, mi señor. – Katniss intentó poner una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus labios no lo conseguían. – Sólo estábamos discutiendo asuntos del castillo.

Peeta levantó una ceja. – Me gustaría recordarte nuestro pacto, esposa.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Confesar la traición? ¿Contarle el sufrimiento de su madre a Peetq? ¿Qué Snow podría haber violado a su madre? No podía contarle la verdad.

– Mamá no se encuentra bien esta mañana, mi señor. Ella insiste en dar la bienvenida a nuestros visitantes y estoy intentando convencerla para que descanse.

Peeta volvió la mirada hacia la madre de Katniss.

– Está muy pálida esta mañana, Lady Everdeen. Creo que debería seguir el consejo de su hija. Mi esposa y yo saludaremos al Conde Snow y le transmitiremos sus deseos de bienvenida.

– Si esperas un momento, mi señor, iré a buscar a Delly para que cuide de mamá, y luego me reuniré contigo en el salón. – K cogió la mano de su madre. – Vamos. Deja que te lleve a tu habitación.

Aunque por lo general era bastante audaz, en ese momento Katniss no pudo mirar a Peeta a los ojos. Su hombro rozó el brazo de Peeta mientras ella y su madre salían por la puerta. Ese ligero toque la calentó, y respirando profundamente olió su aroma, a cuero y a hombre, envolviéndola completamente.

La cabeza de Katniss no dejaba de dar vueltas a todo, mientras recorría el pasillo después de haber instalado a su madre en su cuarto. Cada vez más, las palabras de Peeta se repetían en su mente; lealtad y confianza... confianza y lealtad. Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Si pudiera se arrojaría al suelo pataleando y gritaría su rabia y su frustración.

Siguiendo con la mirada las grietas y hendiduras del suelo de piedra, chocó con un muro que parecía una pared muy dura, pero cuando levantó lentamente la cabeza, el muro se convirtió en el pecho de Peeta. Sus ojos recorrieron el suave vello ondulado de su pecho que sus manos habían acariciado por la noche y esta mañana, hasta llegar a su pecaminosa boca que tanto había disfrutado y saboreado.

Él le levantó la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran.

– Averiguaré la verdad más tarde, esposa. No sólo lo de tus lágrimas y las de Lady Everdeen, sino también tu ausencia del castillo esta mañana.

Las rodillas de Katniss se doblaron y tuvo que agarrarse a los brazos de Peeta para apoyarse.

– ¡Por los dedos de Odin! – Él la levantó acercándola contra su pecho.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te has puesto tan pálida como el fantasma de Thor. – Sacudiendo la cabeza,Peeta añadió. – Snow puede tratar con mis hermanos. Vamos a arreglar esto ahora.

Ella le golpeó en el pecho suavemente.

– ¡No! ¡No! Peeta, te lo ruego. Debo saludar al Conde Snow. Te doy mi palabra de que te lo contaré todo después de que él se vaya.

Ya pensaré en algo para evitarlo. Como hago siempre.

Pensándolo un momento, al final Peeta se apartó.Katniss deseó que la creyera cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

– ¿Tengo tu juramento? ¿Toda la verdad?


	10. Capítulo 4—Parte 2

Tal vez mamá y yo podamos retirarnos juntas a la abadía. Porque cuando Peeta descubra la verdad, me dejará inmediatamente.

– Sí. Toda. – Dijo ella ahogando un suspiro, mientras Peeta la bajaba y la volvía a poner sobre sus pies.

El arrepentimiento y los remordimientos que había sentido al matar a los tres cerdos, no fue nada comparado con el sentimiento de pérdida que pesaba sobre sus hombros al pensar que Peeta pudiese abandonarla. Nunca más volvería a sentir otra vez su palpitante virilidad dentro de ella, nunca más olería su aroma, nunca más probaría su sabor... Esa lúgubre idea hizo que le temblaran los labios y que necias lágrimas nublaran sus ojos.

El suspiro de Peeta pasó por el cabello de Katniss haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. Ella miró a su marido.

– Eres un confuso rompecabezas, esposa. ¿Por qué tienes los hombros caídos, el ceño fruncido y tu boca está haciendo una mueca? – Le preguntó Peeta acariciando su boca.

Katniss le contestó con el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente.

– Me temo que no estoy destinada para estar en un convento.

Si no pareciese tan abatida, Peeta habría soltado una carcajada porque Katniss nunca había dicho algo tan cierto. No entendía como funcionaba la mente de su esposa. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en conventos?

– A pesar de que me muero de curiosidad por tu comentario, este no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir eso. –Peeta le pasó los dedos por las mejillas, maravillándose una vez más por su piel tan suave. Las sedas y telas de Oriente no podían compararse con la suavidad del cuerpo de Katniss. – Seneca está con el conde.

Ella resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

– No dejes que nuestras preocupaciones se reflejen en tu rostro, Katniss. Actúa como una buena anfitriona.

– Claro, mi señor. – Ella jugaba con su cinta del pelo mientras seguía con la mirada baja.

– Es aconsejable no dejar que ninguno de ellos conozca tus debilidades, y menos un enemigo. Confía en mí sobre esto, esposa.

Katniss frunció los labios, desanimada, preocupando a Peeta que no deseaba que su esposa se sintiese indefensa. Sus lágrimas le hacían sentirse impotente.

– ¿Crees que podría desafiar al Conde Snow a jugar al Zorro y al Ganso? – Preguntó Katniss echándose la trenza sobre el hombro. – No te inquietes. Fingiré que me divierto y sonreiré todo el rato, como hace una doncella de cabeza hueca.

Peeta reprimió una sonrisa al ver que volvía parte de su rebeldía.

– Tú te comerías todos sus gansos en dos tiradas de los dados.

– ¿Jugaremos otra vez al Zorro y al Ganso esta noche, mi señor?

– Peeta– Incapaz de resistirse, él se acercó lo suficiente como para rozar su oreja con la lengua y cuando ella gimió, le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja, susurrándole.

– Di mi nombre.

– Peeta. – Su susurro la dejó sin aliento y el rubor apareció en su rostro.

¡Por los dedos de Odin! El rubor de su rostro hizo que su polla se hinchara y su saco se apretara. Agarrándola del codo la condujo hacia las escaleras. En voz baja, le preguntó. – ¿Cómo están tus partes femeninas esta mañana, dulzura?

Katnisd lo miró a través de sus ojos medio cerrados, con una pícara sonrisa en la esquina de su boca, que envió rayos de lujuria a su agitado miembro.

– Todas mis partes femeninas están palpitando,Peeta.

¡Por el martillo de Thor!

Katniss miró hacia el bulto de sus pantalones y se pasó la lengua por el contorno de su boca mientras hablaba, lo que consiguió que Peeta se distrajera y acabara tropezando al bajar el primer escalón.

Las elevadas voces llegaron a los oídos de Peeta antes de que estuviera a mitad de la escalera.Examinando el salón divisó a un grupo de hombres que estaban con el Conde Snow.

– ¡Buscad en cada cabaña, cada choza y cada granja! – Ordenó gritando el Conde Snow, quien tenía a sus hombres saltando a causa de sus gritos y asintiendo en voz alta.

– Nuestro conde parece perturbado. – Peeta olió el suave cabello de su esposa y sonrió cuando el ya familiar olor de avellanas y agua de rosas llenó sus pulmones. Era extrañamente cálido y delicioso, y le recordó el aroma a cacao espolvoreado con avellanas tostadas que le sirvieron en la corte danesa.

– Creo que puede haber perdido una fortuna.

Su tono burlón le llamó la atención y Peeta frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa del tipo "el gato que se comió al canario", que ella mostraba.

Katniss advirtiendo que él la observaba, se enderezó y frunció los labios. Peeta sintió que una inquietud le subía por la columna, como si una araña estuviera tejiendo su tela. ¿Cuál era el juego Katniss? ¿Porque ella tenía ese aire de satisfacción, reflejado por el arco acentuado de sus cejas?

Atravesando el salón se acercaron al conde, sus guerreros,Seneca y los hermanos de Peeta.

– Lord Peeta – El Conde Snow tenía los ojos oblicuos de un armiño y la nariz, un poco grande, separaba sus iris de un color oscuro como el lecho de un río. No eran castaños, ni de color avellana, más bien eran como del color del barro.

– Snow – Peeta asintió. – Pareces molesto. ¿Algo va mal?

– Sí –Gruñó Snow – Unos ladrones han robado mis preciados cerdos castrados.

– ¿Eran muy valiosos? – Peeta no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podía costar un cerdo capado.

– Son cerdos muy apreciados, hermano. Castrados para engordar rápidamente. – Cato consiguió aclararle las dudas con esa explicación. – La carne es muy sabrosa cuando se asa o se guisa.

– Igual que el jabalí. – La sonrisa de Finnick no se reflejaba en sus ojos azules. – ¿No es así, hermana?

– La carne de jabalí es muy sabrosa,Finnick, pero yo prefiero la carne de cerdo asada. – Respondió Katniss batiendo sus pestañas – Tal vez sus animales se han perdido, Conde Snow. Sus nuevas tierras son muy extensas. ¿No será que las pequeñas bestias están vagando por la colina?

Peeta trató de no mirar a su esposa. Nunca hubiera creído que pudiera sonreír tan falsamente, pero la realidad era que ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Los pequeños ojos del conde se estrecharon aun más.

– Mis hombres están buscando en cada choza de la aldea. Cualquier aldeano que atrapemos con la carne de los cerdos será ahorcado mañana.

– ¿Se unirá a nosotros para la comida del mediodía, mi señor? Es una comida sencilla, aves, pan y queso. – Katniss hizo señas a un ayudante de cocina. – ¿Puedo ofrecerle un cuerno de cerveza, mi señor?

Cato y Finnick miraban a Katniss como si hubiera crecido seis metros. Igual que la hubiera mirado Peeta, si este no hubiera notado un repentino brillo apareciendo en los ojos del conde. ¿Qué había dicho su esposa que había llamado tanto la atención del conde?

– Te agradezco la oferta, pero tengo que descubrir quien se ha llevado a mis cerdos. ¿Dónde está tu madre? Tengo que consultarle sobre un tema en particular. – El Conde Snow dirigió la mirada hacia el amplio arco que daba a la cocina.

A su lado, Katniss se puso rígida y sus manos se cerraron en apretados puños.

– Lady Everdeen está exhausta a causa de los preparativos de nuestros votos de anoche.

Peeta cogió una de las manos de Katniss y le pasó el pulgar por encima de los nudillos. – Es una lástima que no pudieras asistir,Snow, sin embargo, estuvimos muy felices de tener a Gale, El Heraldo, en calidad de testigo.

– El rey me necesitaba. – Comentó el Conde Snow fijando sus ojos de alimaña en Katniss. – Es la tercera vez en las últimas semanas que Lady Everdeen está en la cama. Cuando vuelva a mi castillo mandaré a mi médico para atender a Milady.

– Mi madre está cansada, Conde Snow, y usted sabe que le tiene horror a los curanderos. Por favor, no lo envíe, no sería bien recibido. Toda la diversión anterior se había evaporado del rostro de Katniss.

Las abultadas mejillas de Snow enrojecieron y se hincharon más.

– Como tu señor y tutor, yo decidiré el mejor tratamiento para tu madre.

– Tú ya no eres responsable de Lady Katniss o su madre – Señaló Peeta en voz baja y uniforme. – A pesar de apreciar tu preocupación por la salud de Lady Everdeen, ya no es tu deber cuidar de su bienestar.

La nariz larga de Mordred resopló, como si fuera un fuelle avivando una llama. Él inclinó la cabeza.

– Perdóname, Lord Peeta. Katniss y Effie han sido mi preocupación durante muchas estaciones.Effie se quedó muy abatida por la repentina muerte de Lord Everdeen. De hecho, si no fuera por la supervisión de mi administrador, Seneca, todo el castillo podría haber tenido un horrible destino con las consecuencias del pillaje de los nórdicos.

Las manos de Cato y Finnick se posaron en las empuñaduras de sus espadas por esa deliberada provocación.Peeta les envió una penetrante mirada y sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

– Seneca me informó que posees una notable habilidad con el arco, Lady Katniss. – La astuta mirada de Snow le causó a Peeta un hormigueo en la nuca.

Cuando el rostro de Katniss perdió todo el color y se estremeció, Peeta le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo con fuerza a su lado.

– Mi esposa es muy hábil, pero su arma es una aguja, no un arco.

Corrigió Peeta con una sonrisa en la cara. – Tu administrador ha sido muy valioso para el castillo de Arbroath, pero sus servicios ya no son necesarios. De hecho, es muy oportuna tu visita, ya que así él puede regresar a tu castillo contigo y con tus hombres.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre el gran salón. Los gatitos atigrados que se paseaban por allí dejaron de maullar, los murmullos de la cocina se detuvieron, e incluso la respiración de los hombres pareció paralizarse.

– Cato, Finnick, por favor, proteger al conde y a sus hombres en su viaje hasta el límite de mis tierras. Finnick haz que el administrador del conde reciba una generosa suma por su devoción a mis damas.

– El Rey Máel Coluim llegará mañana a mi castillo. Él ha solicitado la presencia de tu familia, incluyendo a Lady Everdeen. – Snow se balanceó en sus botas con un pulgar enganchado en su cinturón.

– Creo que la noticia que el rey dará mañana, es muy importante para Lady Everdeen.

 ** _Nota:_** ** _Hey3 ¡Nuevo capitulo!Espero que les guste tanto como a mi *¿Son muy calientes no creen?*XDD pero buaano es la chica en llamas:V y él es el panadero mas sexy de la literatura moderna así queee ...No problemXDD_** ** _Nox._**


	11. Capítulo 5—Parte 1

– Voy a matarlo. – Katniss dio una patada en el suelo con tanta fuerza que sus huesos amenazaron con romperse. – Le sacaré los ojos y le cortaré la lengua.

– Ni una palabra más, Katniss. – El gruñido áspero en la voz de Peeta la hizo callar inmediatamente.Antes de que ella pudiera ocultar sus intenciones,él la agarró del codo y la guió por las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, Peeta se volvió hacia ella.

– Dime que no tienes nada que ver con el robo de los valiosos cerdos de Snow.

Katniss se tropezó con sus propios pies y se sentó en el suelo pesadamente, con la falda revoloteando como las hojas agitadas por el viento.

¿Cómo lo había adivinado?

Katniss decidió atacar en vez de defenderse.

– Snow ha persuadido al Rey Máel Coluim para que le entregué a mamá como esposa.

El enfado encendió el rostro bronceado de Peeta. – Mírame, esposa. Mírame a los ojos. Me gustaría que recordaras tu promesa de anoche.

¡Dios mío! Me va a golpear.

Peeta se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

– ¿Dónde está tu arco? ¿Y dónde están los cerdos?

Katniss tenía la garganta tan seca que no le salía la voz. Se humedeció los labios secos.

– No los encontraran.

– ¿Quién más, además de ti, está involucrado en esta traición? – Katniss tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo, Peeta hablaba en voz muy baja. – Habla ya. Dímelo todo. No dejes que mi rabia se convierta en furia.

Katniss nunca sudaba, incluso después de una dura cabalgada, pero ahora mismo se encontraba bañada en una pátina de sudor. Le contó todo, lo de los cerdos, el carro, Beete, Rory y las recaudaciones robadas.

– Tengo que saberlo todo desde el principio, todo lo que has hecho. Quítate el vestido y cuéntame todos los crímenes que has cometido.

Sin atreverse a moverse,Katniss observaba fascinada como él dejaba sus armas encima de la mesa y se sacaba la túnica por la cabeza, deteniéndose para desatar sus botas. Con un pie en la cama, levantó una ceja.

– Tendrás tu castigo por no obedecer mis órdenes. Desnúdate, esposa.

¿Castigo? ¿Desnuda?

Un delicioso escalofrío corrió por su espalda y Katniss inmediatamente quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa para tratar de ordenar sus ideas.

¿Cómo podían sus partes femeninas calentarse y palpitar ahora? ¡Debería estar pensando en su madre!

Decidiendo que era mejor complacer a su marido, a pesar de que sus acciones y palabras no tuviesen ningún sentido, ella desató sus cordones, se encogió de hombros y dejó caer el vestido, formando un montón de tela azul en el suelo.

– En el tercer piso hay una sala donde guardo mi arco y las flechas. Y los pantalones. Los cerdos fueron llevados al carnicero de un pueblo cerca de la costa. – Ella desató la cinta del cuello de su camisa y un gélido estremecimiento golpeó la parte posterior de sus muslos, cuando el transparente tejido cayó al suelo de piedra. – El dinero que he robado de los recaudadores de Snow, lo dejé en un nicho en la iglesia de la Abadía, cerca de Shelbourne.

Peeta sostuvo su barbilla.

Katniss se encontró con su mirada. Estaba de pie delante de él sólo con sus medias, zapatillas, ligas, y nada más.

– Ya me he quitado la ropa, mi señor. – Dijo ella clavandose las uñas en sus palmas.

– Me quita el aliento mirarte, esposa, usando nada más que lo que una mujer debe usar delante de su marido.

Katniss hizo una mueca cuando Peeta cogió una cuerda y vio como se le acercaba por detrás.

– Peeta. – Gritó ella mientras él la empujaba suavemente hacia la cama. El colchón cedió bajo su peso y Katniss se estremeció, debido a que en la chimenea sólo quedaban cenizas. – Hace frío.

– Luego avivaré el fuego y conseguiré un ladrillo para calentarte los pies. – Le dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella y atándole las manos a ambos lados del cabecero de la cama.

– Peeta... No sé lo que pretendes...

– Tengo una esposa que es cazadora. Una esposa que roba a un conde. Una esposa que podría ser ahorcada por traición. Una esposa que pone en peligro la vida del herrero de la aldea y de un niño inocente. Una esposa que no se detendrá nunca. ¿Qué debo hacer para cambiarla? – Peeta estaba tan cerca de su cara, tan furioso, que Katniss tembló y permaneció en silencio. Esperaba que él creyera que en cualquier momento daría su último suspiro. – Si te mueves, aunque sea sólo un pelo, te prometo que tu penitencia será larga y no te mostraré ninguna piedad.

– ¿Esto es misericordioso? – Contestó Katniss mirando sus manos atadas.

Agarrando su barbilla entre sus dedos,Peeta besó su nariz y el arco de su ceja.

– Cuando haya terminado, enviaré por tu madre. Será su decisión si continúas atada o libre. Pero escucha bien, tus acciones pesarán sobre este castillo. Desobedece, pon un pie fuera de estas murallas, y todos serán castigados.

Katniss no podía respirar. Adivinaba todo su enojo por la forma en que sus fosas nasales se dilataban. Snow y Seneca bramaban y se enfurecían cuando se les provocaba. El conde a menudo lanzaba todo lo que tenía en sus manos cuando estaba enojado. Su marido,Peeta, el Pacificador, parecía más controlado cuando su temperamento se encendía.

Peeta se dio la vuelta y se quitó los pantalones. Su miembro estaba erecto, púrpura y grueso, las venas parecían a punto de estallar. Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró, con los ojos medio cerrados. ¿Tenía la intención de forzarla?

Agarrando otra vez su barbilla,Peeta se arrastró entre sus piernas abiertas.

– ¿Crees que después de anoche y lo de esta mañana pretendo violarte?

Katniss bajó la barbilla, evitando su mirada, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

– No. Sé que estás enfadado, pero creo que valoras tu honor por encima de todo. Sólo fue un instante de pánico. Sé que no lo harías.

Peeta cerró sus ojos azules hasta formar una fina línea, negando con la cabeza.

– Tienes toda la diplomacia de un mensajero del rey. Estoy muy orgulloso de tenerte a mi lado. – La tranquilizó lamiéndole el contorno de su boca. – Pero no me convencerás para que te deje ir, esposa. Hace unos momentos, Snow ha dejado muy claras sus sospechas, y yo no hubiera podido haber hecho nada para impedírselo, si hubiese puesto su espada sobre ti en mi propia casa.

– Peeta.

– No – La interrumpió poniéndole dos dedos en la boca. –¿Recuerdas lo que te dije después de que hiciéramos el amor por primera vez?

– ¿Lo de confiar el uno en el otro? – Su voz sonaba tímida y débil.

– Sí, cuando me vaya, piensa en ello. – Dijo Peeta acercando su boca a la de ella y besándola sin piedad. Su lengua trabajaba mágicamente, arrojando fuego y chispas, que le recorrían desde los labios hasta los pechos, dejando sus pezones duros y contrayendo los músculos tensos de su coño. Pero él se negaba a permitirle que ella le devolviera las caricias. Recorrió con sus labios su barbilla subiendo hasta su tierno labio inferior, sin concederle ninguna tregua.

Katniss se excitó más allá de los límites, retorciéndose y arqueando sus caderas para encontrarse con su rígida masculinidad, sentir la placentera fricción que aliviaría al punzante botón escondido entre sus pliegues. Cuando él volvió su atención a sus pechos, lamiendo y mordiendo, pasando sus dientes por un pezón y luego por el otro, dejando las puntas húmedas y palpitantes, un sollozo brotó de su boca.

– Te lo ruego. – Susurró ella – Por favor,Peeta. No me tortures así.

Peeta la cubrió con el peso de su cuerpo, aplastándola con firmeza, haciéndola retorcerse frenéticamente y su boca se deslizó hasta su vientre. Le lamió el ombligo besando su cuerpo tembloroso. De repente él se puso de pie con el pecho jadeante, como si hubiera luchado con un feroz enemigo, y la miró.

– Anoche descubrí que cuando mi esposa encuentra su placer, también encuentra el mío. Ya es hora de que te des cuenta de que tus acciones tienen consecuencias. Nunca hubiera creído que arriesgarías tu vida, la de tu madre, la de Beete , y la de Rory , por un pequeño momento de satisfacción. Piensa en ello, Katniss.

Demasiado aturdida para decir una palabra,Katniss observó a través de sus ojos nublados como Peeta se volvía a vestir y a armar, con la espada envainada, las dagas en el forro de sus botas, y dos cuchillos siniestros, de un tipo que nunca había visto antes, atados en diagonal en su espalda. Sólo la promesa de una feroz batalla haría que un hombre conocido como el Pacificador se armara hasta los dientes. Fue doloroso verlo partir, observar sus movimientos estudiados y mirarlo a los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado para que nadie supiera que había salido de la cámara principal.

Gotas de sudor le corrían por el rostro.

¿Cómo podía reparar su error? No había nada que hacer. Tendría que ir ante el rey y confesarle todo. Pero primero, debía llevar a su madre a la abadía.

– ¿Katniss? – La puerta se abrió y su madre entró en la recalentada habitación ya que Peeta había avivado el fuego y la había cubierto con las pieles de la cama.

– ¡Mamá! – Katniss pateó las pieles. – Rápido. ¡Desátame!

Su madre negó moviendo la cabeza.

– Tenemos que darnos prisa. –Katniss rodó hacia un lado. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? Libérame.

– No. Seguirás así hasta que Lord Peeta regrese.

– El Rey Máel Coluim tiene la intención de casarte con Snow. Tenemos que irnos a la abadía de inmediato.

– Eres muy terca, Katniss. Tienes que aprender a pensar antes de actuar. ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¿Qué no tengo armas contra Snow?

– Snow te golpeó. Y tal vez te hizo algo peor que eso. No voy a dejar que el rey te fuerce...

– Cometí un terrible error contigo. Me encerré en mi tristeza por la muerte repentina de tu padre y permití una completa libertad a mi hija. – Su madre la miró sentandose en la cama. – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me dejes a Snow a mi?

– Te golpeó. Vi los moretones.

– Sí, Snow me golpeó. Una vez. En cierto modo fue una buena cosa, porque eso me despertó de mi melancolía. Era como si viviera en una nube de tristeza, sin pensar en tu futuro o en el mío. – Lady Everdeen le acarició la mejilla a Katniss . – Fue solamente una vez.

– ¿Y qué pasa con Seneca? ¿Por qué dejaste que lo trajera Snow?

Lady Effie se encogió de hombros. – Fue un mal menor. Todo lo que Seneca hacía era robar nuestro dinero.

– Vendió nuestro ganado y robó nuestro oro, al igual que todos los tapices. –Katniss continuó mientras su madre desataba las cuerdas.

– Dejó a los aldeanos que se murieran de hambre. Si no fuera por mi caza...

– Admito que pudimos alimentarnos con eso, pero ya no hay necesidad de que corras esos riesgos. Haymitch nos hubiera ayudado y tú lo sabes.


	12. Capítulo 5—Parte 2

– ¿Y como somos débiles mujeres, debemos confiar en los hombres para darnos de comer y vestirnos? Eso es lo que pasa si naces mujer. Papá me enseñó a cazar y a pescar. ¿Por qué debo negar mis habilidades cuando mi pueblo pasa necesidades? – Katniss se frotó las muñecas. Aunque Peeta había atado las cuerdas suavemente todavía se notaban las marcas.

– Vístete, niña. Y mientras lo haces, piensa en esto. ¿Vas a sacrificarlo todo por tu estúpido orgullo? ¿Quieres tener un bebé? ¿Un niño? ¿Un marido? ¿O vas a entrar en un convento? Esas son las únicas opciones que tenemos como mujeres.

Las preguntas de su madre perforaron y quemaron como un veneno en su cerebro.Katniss ató su vestido, pero sólo veía niños de todas las edades y aspectos, niños sonrientes y bebés regordetes. ¿Una vida en un convento, o las maravillas de la cama y una familia? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

– ¿Lo has encontrado? – Peeta se levantó de la tina de madera. El agua se escurría por su piel, sintiendo el calor del fuego de la chimenea contrastando con el frío líquido. – Mañana empezaremos a esbozar los planes para una cabaña de baños. Te juro que no voy a pasar todo un invierno en esta cosa.

Cato miró la ovalada tina, más apropiada para un niño que para un guerrero adulto.

– Por eso yo elegí el río. Y sí. Beete está de vuelta en la herrería. Los cerdos fueron descuartizados y vendidos en la costa. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

– ¿Y tú, Finnick? – Pasandose la toalla por la espalda, Peeta dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano más joven. – ¿Cnut lo aprueba?

– Sí – Las llamas ardiendo detrás de Finnick hacían que su cabello brillara como el oro bruñido. – Tengo el pergamino sellado para mañana. ¿Y tú?

Peeta sonrió y miró a su alrededor buscando sus pantalones y su túnica.

– Todo va de acuerdo con el plan. El Pacificador gana de nuevo.

– Cnut, el Grande, está muy satisfecho con tu plan. No confía en Snow. – Finnick agarró un pesado tronco de una pila de leña al lado de la chimenea. – ¿Y Lady Everdeen?

Atándose el cordón de los pantalones, Peeta respondió. – Reconoce que mi propuesta es conveniente y me ha pedido esta noche para decidirse.

– ¿Algo más? – Preguntó Finnick arrojando el tronco en el fuego haciendo que la madera pareciese que silbaba en señal de protesta.

– ¿Quiénes vendrán con nosotros, mañana? – Cato, siempre el guardián, no iría al castillo de un enemigo sin medios para derrotarlos a todos, y en esta ocasión Peeta aceptaba la sabiduría que ocasionaba su preocupación.

– A todos los que llegaran mañana los conozco, vendrán completamente armados. – Peeta apretó fuertemente su mano izquierda. – Dejaremos creer a Snow que apenas tenemos una tercera parte de nuestras fuerzas. A mí me parece un cobarde, pero no es estúpido.

– Finnick y yo, buscaremos lugares donde escondernos con la tropa. Estaremos preparados. – Dijo Cato. – Y creo que si el chisme de la cocina es cierto, debes ir a ver a tu señora.

– Todo el mundo sabe lo que hiciste. – Comentó Finnick utilizando el atizador para avivar las llamas. – Nunca pensé que Peeta, El Pacificador, sería capaz de atar a su mujer desnuda en una cama.

La furia recorrió a Peeta. – ¡Basta! Mi esposa es problema mío. Haz que todos sepan que su Lord no va a tolerar ningún chisme sobre su esposa. Que todos lo tengan bien presente. – Cuando Finnick abrió la boca, Peeta gritó. – No. Ni una palabra más.

Su mal humor era tan intenso que sintió la tentación de romper la tina de roble en pedazos.Peeta salió de la habitación sin ponerse las botas. Subió las escaleras, con los pies descalzos pisando las frías piedras, y con su mente centrada en Katniss. Durante todo el día, mientras montaba a caballo o persuadiendo a otros acerca de su plan, su esposa había permanecido en todos sus pensamientos.

Ninguna otra mujer lo había confundido nunca tanto, pero ella lo había conseguido desde el principio.

Nunca su temperamento había triunfado sobre su sensatez. Únicamente con su esposa.

Desde el momento en que vio a Katniss y al jabalí, su mente estaba ofuscada. Ciento cincuenta kilos de bestia furiosa corriendo hacia ella, mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo del bosque con un tobillo torcido, habían provocado esto. Su pecho casi explotó de puro terror. Y después de verla fijar su mirada en los ojos del animal, rugir como una guerrera, saltar por encima y enterrar su lanza en el pecho de la criatura, su mente se desvaneció, y sintió una angustia tan absoluta como nunca hubiera creído ser capaz de sentir aunque hubiera sido llamado al Valhalla.

En este momento, su corazón estaba totalmente en las manos de Katniss.

Nunca había considerado una mujer guerrera como una compañera adecuada.Todas las mujeres con las que él se había acostado, y habían sido innumerables durante las estaciones pasadas en diferentes cortes, eran del mismo tipo; de una belleza exquisita y muy versadas en las artes de la seducción y de la diplomacia. Todas lo habían seducido, y él no tuvo ningún reparo en fijar su mirada en un rostro bonito o sonreído más de una vez para tenerlas en su cama.

Nunca había tenido una mujer que despidiera fuego y chispas... y evitase sus atenciones. Ninguna lo había desafiado. Ni una sola mujer había penetrado nunca el muro que había construido alrededor de sus sentimientos. Pero de alguna manera, desde aquel primer momento, cuando se la imaginó herida y en pedazos, Katniss lo había logrado.

Por muchas estaciones, él había repetido los poemas de amor, sobre una sola flecha de Cupido que golpeaba a un hombre, y jamás había creído una palabra de las que pronunciaba. Era simplemente un medio para seducir, nada más.Atrapado en su propia trampa, Peeta el Pacificador, estaba listo y dispuesto a matar, precipitándose a una guerra para mantener a su esposa a salvo.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de la recámara principal, Peeta dudó. No tenía ningún plan, ni ninguna estrategia que seguir. Las bisagras chirriaron.

– ¿Cómo sabías que me dirigía hacia aquí?

La piel olivácea y cremosa de Katniss se ruborizó.Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron mientras ella levantaba la barbilla y se encontraba su mirada sin vacilar ni moverse. – Dejé la puerta un poco abierta y esperé, mi señor. Olí tu aroma a jabón.

Katniss señaló la puerta y dio un paso atrás, subiéndose el vestido verde esmeralda hasta los tobillos cuando le hizo una reverencia.

– Te doy la bienvenida, mi señor.

Los ojos de Katniss tan oscuros e insondables, tan grandes que parecían salirse de su rostro, lo miraron fijamente.

– ¿Estás herido, mi señor?

– No, Katniss. – Peeta entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta antes de girarse hacia su esposa. Sintió como si un puño gigante le machacara las costillas, cuando al mirarla la vio tan perdida, retorciéndose las manos y con la vista clavada en el suelo, haciendo un surco con su zapatilla rosa y con los labios fruncidos como si estuviera intentando buscar lo que le iba a decir, pero no pudiese encontrar las palabras. No le gustaba verla tan insegura y cautelosa. Enmarcándole el rostro con sus manos, le besó la punta de la nariz, y pasó el dedo por su temblorosa boca. – Tengo que...

Katniss le puso los dedos en sus labios para callarlo.

– No, yo si tengo que decirte algo. Mis pantalones, ballesta, carcaj y flechas están preparados para que las quemes, Peeta .

Peeta sintió una opresión en el pecho, cuando la voz de Katniss se quebró. Trató de hablar, pero la suave presión de sus dedos en su boca aumentó.

– Hice lo que me dijiste y estuve pensando en todo esto. Fue una equivocación por mi parte poner en peligro a mamá, Beete,Rory, y a todos del castillo. Sobre todo fue un error enorme matar a esos cerdos la mañana después de la boda. Te he deshonrado. Tú eres un vikingo y sé muy bien que un vikingo saludaría alegremente al Valhalla para proteger lo que es suyo...

Peeta la apretó contra su pecho. Olió la esencia de avellana de su cabello, y enterró su nariz en sus rizos.

– Ah, Katniss, me complaces enormemente. Soy muy afortunado por haber encontrado una esposa como tú.

Peeta ardía por la necesidad de estar dentro de ella para estar cada vez más unidos.Levantándola del suelo la llevó a la cama. Se desnudaron mutuamente, y cuando Peeta observó a su esposa acostada en la cama, totalmente desnuda y con el cabello esparcido por la almohada y las sábanas blancas, esa visión le produjo una oleada de ternura inmensa.

– Desearía tenerte en nuestra cama así de entregada esposa, esta noche y cada noche por el resto de nuestras vidas. – Entonces Peeta rodó con ella, poniéndola encima de él. – Me gustaría que me tuvieras el debido respeto en público, pero aquí en nuestra habitación, y cuando estemos solos, no quiero otra cosa que no sea mi apasionada esposa guerrera. La mujer que lanza fuego por los ojos, porque su marido, que es un guerrero estúpido, le dijo que era una simple campesina. La mujer que cuando gana al Zorro y al Ganso, ofrece devolver dos gansos a cambio de una recompensa de besos y mucho más.

¡Por Odin! El adoraba la forma en que todos sus pensamientos se reflejaban en su rostro, como el ligero aumento de sus ojos y la marcada elevación de sus cejas al oír las palabras esposa guerrera. O su boca curvándose cuando él la describió lanzando fuego por los ojos, o la manera en que Katniss no pudo contener una sonrisa y una mirada lasciva cuando Peeta dijo lo del juego del Zorro y el Ganso.

Cuando Katniss parpadeó, la oscura sombra de sus pestañas tocó ligeramente su piel. Levantando la cabeza,Katniss lo miró de reojo.

– ¿Vas a quemar mis pantalones, mi arco y mis armas?

Peeta supo en ese momento, que iba a ganar muy pocas discusiones con su esposa. La certeza de eso le hizo sonreír. Esta sería su estrategia en este matrimonio; sólo ganaría las batallas cruciales para mantener segura a Katniss.

– No, dulzura. No, si me prometes que sólo cazarás cuando yo esté a tu lado.

La hermosa sonrisa de Katniss lo deslumbró, duplicando su miembro de tamaño endureciéndola aun más, y contrayendo sus testículos con la expectativa del próximo y explosivo alivio.

 ** _Nota:_** ** _Aclaro una vez mas.Es una ADAPTACIÓN y pues pido disculpas si tengo algunos errores.Y bueeeeno bien caliente la Katniss no(?)XD Jajajaja Adios:)_**


End file.
